Red Iceberg
by ashAksara
Summary: Ada bongkah es berwarna merah yang dikenalnya. Yang semula biru kini memerah, yang perlahan menguap dilalap kenangan atas merahnya, yang kian melebur menunggu detak sang waktu datang menjemput. Bongkah merah yang dingin. Menyejukkan. Menenangkan untuk dinantinya. [Suoh Mikoto's centric] [for MikoRei Week 2015] [also a counterpart fiction of Blue Sun]
1. Incarcerated Iceberg

.

 _Welcome, MikoRei Week 2015~!_ *tebar confetti*

Yap, seperti biasa _author_ kembali kabur dari kenyataan (baca: kabur dari Kingdoms of Cracks dan Twenty-Four) dengan menulis fiksi judul baru ini muahahahaha~ *dilempar bata*. Selain itu, _author_ juga sedang cukup galau sampai akhirnya memutuskan membuat sebuah judul baru yang merupakan lawan sekaligus pasangannya Blue Sun, dengan Abang Preman Bersungut kita tersayang yang menjadi tokoh sentralnya horeeee~! Untuk MikoRei Week 2015 sendiri, info lengkapnya silakan cek di tumblr, dan _prompt_ pertama hari ini adalah **Imprisonment**. Doakan semoga _author_ bisa konsisten seperti MikoRei Week tahun lalu, jadinya fict ini bisa update setiap hari sesuai _prompt_ yang diselenggarakan.

 _Last, please enjoy and happy reading!_

 _._

* * *

...

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands**_

 _ **RED ICEBERG ~Prompt 1: Incarcerated Iceberg~**_

 _ **Dedicated to MikoRei Week 2015, Day 1: Imprisonment**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _'Keinginan yang bukanlah miliknya. Hasrat yang bukanlah kemauannya. Meski Mikoto tetap tertahan.'_**

.

.

.

.

.

Ada bongkah yang terpenjara dalam merahnya.  
Bongkah yang tidak tertandingi dinginnya palung dasar laut terdalam.  
Bongkah yang tidak pula tersaingi masifnya puncak gunung tertinggi.  
Yang berdiri tegak di antara kobar apinya.  
Yang tak gentar dilalap derak baranya.  
Meski tak kunjung pula bongkah itu mencair.  
Tak kunjung menitik, leleh tergenang di antara pilar perciknya.  
Bongkah itu tinggal. Menetap tanpa ingin beranjak.  
Terpenjara kah? Dipenjarakan kah?  
Ataukah memenjarakannya?

* * *

...

* * *

 _"Suoh."_

 _Suoh Mikoto membuka sebelah matanya. Tanpa perlu membalik tubuh, berpaling dari kelabu kusam tembok menginvasi warna penglihatannya, ia sudah tahu siapa tamu pengunjung selnya hari itu. Ah, toh tamunya tidak pernah pula berganti. Kusanagi Izumo tidak akan membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk sekedar memberinya salam dan mengiriminya makanan—serta menyelundupkan satu atau dua botol_ turkey _kesukaannya. Yata Misaki maupun Kamamoto Rikio, seloyal apapun dua anak muda itu padanya, tidak akan pula berbasa-basi memasang wajah sopan dan menyembunyikan gurat kesal hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya serta menjanjikan harapan kosong agar dirinya bersabar demi bisa keluar dari kurungan sel lembab tersebut. Kushina Anna… ah ya, gadis kecil yang selalu saja menarik ujung jaketnya itu tidak pula perlu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari naung hangat atap bar HOMRA, karena toh nyatanya gadis yang sama kerap mengunjungi mimpinya, setiap saat ia menutup mata untuk kembali bergelung dalam senyapnya._

 _"Suoh Mikoto."_

 _Mikoto menggeram dalam diam. Lagi-lagi. Suara yang sama. Nada bicara yang sama. Arogan. Kasar. Memerintah. Penuh kendali. Dan satu detik tambahan baginya untuk tidak memberikan tanggapan balik—entah dengan suara sekecil apapun atau gestur tubuh sesederhana apapun—maka akan ada telapak tangan dingin yang mengcengkeram kepalanya, mengangkatnya, kemudian membenturkannya pada tembok terdekat._

 _"Jangan salahkan aku apabila kepala kosongmu itu bocor karena aku harus membangunkanmu dengan cara yang sama setiap saat, Suoh."_

 _"… sementara kau sendiri tahu kapan aku benar-benar tidur dan kapan aku tidak tidur, Munakata Reishi."_

 _Menyerah, Mikoto mendudukkan tubuhnya sembari menguap dan meregangkan tubuh. Tatapannya yang kemudian menyapa sosok tinggi tegap berbalut seragam berwarna biru, lengkap dengan pedang emas tersampir di pinggang itu. Sosok nyata yang tampan, sepasang manik ungu bening yang tidak pernah gagal melihat ke depan, begitu teguh dan berkuasa. Sempurna. Tanpa cela. Meski apa yang ada di balik seragam dan imaji kokoh itu, Mikoto telah menghapal setiap jengkal dan jejak yang ditinggalkannya di atas tubuh itu. Jejaknya yang Mikoto tahu, menderak hingga ke dasar jiwa laki-laki itu._

 _Lalu diam. Tak ada kata yang ditukar. Tak ada suara yang terdengar. Namun tatapan pria di hadapannya itu mengusiknya. Mikoto tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu apa artinya. Karena bening yang seharusnya ada di antara ungu itu kini sirna. Raib tanpa jejak. Walau ada hal lain menggelitik sukmanya, menantangnya. Ah… masih ada satu sudut lagi yang belum terjamah olehnya. Belum pernah tergapai. Belum pernah tersentuh._

 _Meski yang kali ini, Mikoto enggan untuk mengetahui. Untuk mencari. Karena semua terasa begitu sederhana…._

 _… karena ia tidak ingin melihat Reishi seperti itu. Entah mengapa._

 _Seringai lantas melengkung di bibirnya. "Ada apa, Munakata?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban segera. Hanya diam. Laki-laki itu tetap bungkam. Bahkan hingga Mikoto menghilangkan lengkung itu dari wajahnya, menggantinya dengan tatapan menyelidik, ia tetap tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Lalu resah datang bermain. Gelisah bertandang. Mikoto mendengus._

 _"Munakata—"_

 _"—kau tetap tidak akan mempercayakan segalanya padaku?"_

 _Kali ini gilirannya yang bungkam. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Seolah telinganya baru saja menipunya dengan setiap kata yang terlontar, tanya yang tertuju padanya. Seolah ia tidak akan pernah mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Reishi, mengingat sejauh ini Reishi hanya datang mengunjungi selnya untuk memberikan informasi mengenai pergerakan HOMRA, berujung pada upaya membujuknya untuk menanggalkan niat dan rencananya. Rajukan, atau katakan apapun istilahnya, yang bagi Mikoto hanya satu dari sekian permainan yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Reishi._

 _Dan Mikoto menyadarinya. Kedatangan Reishi kali ini bukan lagi sebagai bentuk dari salah satu permainan tersebut. Bukan lagi percakapan tanpa makna di mana rasa bisa ditanggalkan begitu saja._

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"… kau akan tetap pada pendirianmu, Suoh? Kau tetap tidak akan membiarkanku mengambil alih masalah ini?"_

 _Mikoto mendecak. Tatapannya yang berpaling. "Perlu kukatakan berapa kali lagi sampai kau paham? Ini masalah klanku, keluargaku. Anggota keluargaku dibunuh dan kau berharap aku diam saja hingga menunggu pihak berwenang, dalam hal ini kau, untuk menangkap dan mengadili pembunuhnya? Ini tidak sepertimu, Munakata."_

 _Satu hela napas. Begitu berat. Begitu dalam. Melesak hingga menggetarkan sesuatu dalam jiwanya._

 _"Ya. Ini tidak sepertiku. Karena aku… tidak lagi bisa mengerti dirimu, Suoh. Apakah kau akan tetap keras kepala seperti ini? Apakah kau…."_

 _Hentikan. Ini bukan arah pembicaraan yang diinginkan Mikoto. Ia tahu ke mana ujungnya. Ia sudah menduga ke mana muaranya. Bukan, bukan seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya. Ia tidak ingin menemukan sudut di mana wajah lonjong itu akan mengguratkan luka di setiap sudutnya. Ia tidak ingin mengetahui celah di mana sorot ungu itu merasa terpojok, merasa terkungkung oleh beban lain, terlebih yang disebabkan olehnya. Mikoto tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah bisa._

 _"… apakah kau tetap tidak percaya padaku, bahwa pundakku sama kuatnya untuk memikul beban yang sama denganmu?"_

 _Lalu sunyi yang lantang. Sekujur tubuhnya yang kaku. Mulutnya yang terkunci rapat. Manik emasnya yang beradu dengan sepasang ungu menyendu. Mikoto tahu artinya, pilu. Serta dalam diam yang menggantung, nihil suara nihil kata, Mikoto tahu sukmanya tengah meronta._

* * *

...

* * *

Ada bongkah yang terpenjara dalam apinya.  
Bongkah yang tidak tertandingi birunya luas samudra.  
Bongkah yang tidak pula tersaingi kemilau kristal kuarsa.  
Yang berdiri tegak di antara raung gemeratak baranya.  
Yang tak gentar dilalap derap kuda merahnya.  
Meski tak kunjung pula bongkah itu melebur.  
Tak kunjung menyublim bersama warna senja di ujung ufuk abunya.  
Bongkah itu tinggal. Menetap tanpa ingin beranjak.  
Terpenjara kah? Dipenjarakannya kah?  
Ataukah mungkin… memenjarakannya?

* * *

...

* * *

 _"Reishi…."_

 _Tubuhnya basah oleh peluh. Napasnya yang berat. Gejolak napsu membakar di sekujur tubuhnya, menjalar hingga ke pori-pori kulitnya. Sementara jemarinya yang tidak pernah bosan berkelana di antara dingin yang nyaman dan tentram. Dingin yang menenangkannya. Bagai opium, menjadi candu baginya._

 _"Reishi…."_

 _Mikoto akan mengucap nama itu dalam bisik rendah. Berulang kali. Berkali-kali. Lidahnya yang terasa begitu manis setiap kali melafalkan untaian huruf itu. Lalu mulutnya yang berpindah, menandai setiap lekukan dan cekungan yang sudah terlalu dihapalnya. Menjamah setiap titik yang tidak pernah gagal menghadiahinya sebuah desah tertahan hingga lenguh penuh kenikmatan. Lalu hidungnya yang kerap mencium wangi tubuh itu, wangi laut bercampur peluh yang memabukkan. Bagai ekstasi, menjadi racun baginya._

 _"Panggil namaku…."_

 _Meski untuk kali ini, Mikoto tidak mendapatkan apa yang dimintanya. Tubuh di bawahnya yang menegang penuh proteksi setiap saat jemarinya menyentuh titik-titik lemah tersebut. Rentetan napas putus-putus. Wajah penuh semburat merah hingga telinga yang tidak pernah diarahkan padanya, tertutup helai-helai biru berantakan yang begitu ingin Mikoto sibak agar tidak menghalangi ekspresi itu. Desah yang kemudian bergetar menggema, seperti erang kesakitan._

 _Kedua matanya yang kemudian melebar. Jantungnya yang kian berdebar, mengguruh dentum hingga ke dalam kepalanya._

 _"Reishi, tatap aku. Lihat aku."_

 _Tangannya yang menarik kasar tubuh itu, menangkap sisi wajah halus itu dengan kedua telapaknya. Hingga Mikoto menemukan tatapan tajam tertusuk tepat pada kedua manik emasnya. Meski penuh rasa yang mengambang, mengendap meninggalkan kilatan genang yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Mikoto terpaku. Mikoto tahu nama dari rasa itu._

 _Kemarahan. Kebencian. Kekesalan. Kekecewaan._

 _Penyesalan._

 _"Kau sudah selesai? Sekarang, bisa kau lepaskan aku?"_

 _Namun cengkeramannya mengerat. Ia tidak peduli Reishi akan merasakan sakit seperti apa. Mikoto tidak lagi acuh pada pria yang kini mulai berontak dan berusaha keras melepaskan genggamannya. Mikoto tidak ingin melepaskan. Mikoto tidak ingin mengakhiri._

 _Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini._

 _"Kau tidak dengar? Lepaskan aku, Suoh!"_

 _"Tidak akan. Karena aku akan kehilanganmu selamanya jika aku melepaskan cengkeramanku."_

 _"Ho? Dan apakah tidak pernah terpikir olehmu bahwa aku… aku kini telah kehilangan dirimu?"_

 _Dan hal terakhir yang Mikoto ingat dari sisa malamnya di dalam sel tersebut adalah wangi parfum aroma laut di ujung indera penciumannya, sensasi dingin di ujung jemarinya, suara serak yang melantunkan pertanyaan itu, terngiang bagai kaset rusak memenuhi isi kepalanya, serta satu titik perak yang sempat jatuh membasahi kulit pucat itu, yang bukan hanya sekedar tipuan mata atau ilusi bayang penjara kelamnya semata._

* * *

...

* * *

Ada bongkah yang terpenjara dalam baranya.  
Bongkah yang tidak tertandingi kokohnya lapisan intan berlian.  
Bongkah yang tidak pula tersaingi lembutnya tiupan semilir dandelion.  
Yang berdiri tegak di antara gaung percik merahnya.  
Yang tak gentar dilalap kobar jilat apinya.  
Meski perlahan… bongkah itu menguap.  
Tanpa tanda hilang menguar di antara puing-puing mimpinya.  
Bongkah itu ingin tinggal. Ingin menetap tanpa perlu beranjak.  
Terpenjara kah? Ingin dipenjarakannya kah?  
Ataukah mungkin… ingin memenjarakannya?

* * *

...

* * *

"Lepaskan aku, Munakata."

Pria di hadapannya itu menggeleng lemah. Ada senyum mengambang di wajah itu. Senyum yang menusuk hingga sukmanya. Senyum yang mengiringnya pada rasa sakit di dada. Meski ia tahu, tidak selayaknya ia merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali.

Karena toh, pada kenyataannya, Suoh Mikoto telah lama mati dari dunia.

Dan dirinya di sini, terpenjara oleh kenangan. Dipenjara oleh napsu. Diperbudak oleh impian dan asa yang membumbung tinggi, nyaris menghilang ditelan arus detak jarum jam. Keinginan yang bukanlah miliknya. Hasrat yang bukanlah kemauannya. Meski Mikoto tetap tertahan. Sepenggal nyawanya yang tetap hidup dalam mimpi akan sebuah kota yang dilanda gemuruh badai salju serta diselimuti pilar-pilar es.

"Munakata, biarkan aku pergi."

"Aku tidak bisa, Suoh."

Lalu tubuh pria itu yang kaku. Telapak kaki yang mulai terbungkus es. Telapak tangan yang memutih. Embun yang semakin tebal terhembus dari setiap napas.

Tidak. Ini bukan seperti yang diinginkannya. Ini bukan seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Reishi—"

"—tidak lama lagi aku akan mati karena aku telah membunuhmu, Mikoto. Karena itu… aku tidak bisa melepasmu."

 _Karena aku… terpenjara olehmu._

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **a.n.**_... ada yang mungkin mau lempar _author_ dengan keripik-tidak-pedas dan sarannya? XD _Anyway,_ terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan sampai jumpa di _prompt_ selanjutnya~!


	2. Withering Iceberg

.

Kembali lagi bersama _author_ yang hobi nulis drama-tragedi~! *dilempar bata* Yup, hari kedua MikoRei Week 2015! Kali ini _author_ memakai dua _prompt_ yang disediakan, yaitu **Blood** dan **Death**. Terdengar galau? Silakan salahkan penyelenggara _event_ ini karena kok ngasih temanya galau banget *digampar bolak balik*. Dan _chapter_ kali ini pun disponsori oleh Totsuka Tatara yang kedapatan peran seperti Kushina Anna di serial **Blue Sun** *keprok keprok*.

Tanpa berpanjang lebar, silakan kencangkan sabuk pengaman dan selamat membaca!

* * *

...

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands**_

 _ **RED ICEBERG ~Prompt 2: Withering Iceberg~**_

 _ **Dedicated to MikoRei Week 2015, Day 2: Blood and Death**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _"Ia membutuhkanmu, King. Teramat sangat untuk menjaganya agar ia tidak mati dibunuh mimpinya sendiri."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Maaf karena kau harus melakukan pekerjaan kotornya, Munakata."_

 _"Jika kau menyesal, seharusnya kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya."_

 _"… sudah, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi, Munakata."_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

Hingga saat ini, Suoh Mikoto masih mampu merasakan dengan lugas seperti apa nyeri yang menghujam dadanya. Hingga saat ini, di mana detik jarum jam sudah tidak berarti lagi baginya, di mana ruang dan waktunya hanya sebatas sebuah rumah kecil yang nyaman, berdinding dan berlantai kayu, serta pancaran cahaya putih mahaluas tiada batas setiap kali tatapnya melongok ke luar jendela, tubuhnya masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap ngilu yang menderanya hari itu, di atas padang salju dan di antara belantara hutan pinus, sendi-sendinya yang melumpuh setelah ia melancarkan serangan terakhirnya pada sang tersangka Raja Ketujuh sekaligus pembunuh Totsuka Tatara, organ geraknya yang sesungguhnya tidak sanggup lagi ia gerakkan sedikitpun, memaksakan tangannya terentang dan bersiap menerima satu tusukan terakhir untuk mengakhiri hirup napasnya di dunia….

… serta sebuah tatapan sendu. Sorot mata pilu yang mengundang getir di antara tarikan napasnya yang menderu. Kristal sebening es pada sepasang ungu yang seolah menunggu waktu untuk meleleh turun dan membaur bersama tanah. Ada panas mengadu di dadanya. Bukan lagi entitas dari merah meletup yang dikenalnya. Melainkan serupa kobar khayal merasuk hingga ke sel-sel terkecilnya. Bibirnya tertarik, sudutnya berkedut. Sirat itu tak ingin dilihatnya. Ia ingin berpaling dari sana.

.

 _Jangan kau berani tersenyum seperti itu. Aku benci senyum penuh kedamaianmu itu._

 _Dan jangan pula kau tatap aku seperti itu. Aku benci tatapan tanpa asamu itu._

.

Patah-patah kata yang tidak sempat terucap, namun Mikoto tahu kalimat itu hadir di sana. Dan Mikoto benci. Benci akan arti siratan pria itu. Benci akan keputusasaan laki-laki di hadapannya itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Benci akan segala duka yang mungkin akan dipeluk erat Reishi sebagai sebuah kompensasi pria itu kehilangan dirinya. Meski di atas segala hal, Mikoto membenci dirinya. Merutuki kebodohannya. Menyumpah serapah kenyataan bahwa _dirinyalah_ yang merenggut segalanya dari pria itu. Kebahagiaan. Harapan. Masa depan.

Karena otak sebebal dirinya pun mengerti. Munakata Reishi tidak akan sanggup bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Tidak dengan segala beban kekuatan yang membebani.

"King? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya. Ada secangkir teh panas mengepul yang disorongkan Totsuka padanya. Ah, bahkan di alam serba maya ini ia masih bisa menemukan minuman hangat tanpa menanggalkan sensasi substansi cairan tersebut mengalir di tenggorokannya. Melempar pandang sekilas pemuda dengan senyum sehangat mentari pagi itu lalu beralih pada cangkir teh, Mikoto menghela napas lalu mengambil cangkir tersebut dari tangan Totsuka, perlahan menghirup aroma yang menenangkan itu.

" _Trims_ , Totsuka."

"Sama-sama. Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, King?"

Mikoto tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada pertanyaan Totsuka baru saja. Toh dirinya pun bukan tipe orang yang bisa berbohong, tidak pernah menganggap penting dan perlunya melontarkan suatu kebohongan di depan muka lawan bicara atau siapapun, tidak membenci kebohongan secara khusus dan tidak pernah pula menggubrisnya. Walau sesekali, Mikoto ingin mengucap dusta, semudah kata 'tidak' yang tidak kunjung meluncur dari bibirnya.

Pemuda di sampingnya itu kemudian mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, lutut terlipat dan kedua lengan bersandar kedua lutut. Tatapan pemuda itu jatuh lurus ke depan, meski Mikoto merasakan tatapan yang sama tengah tertuju padanya.

"King… masih tidak bisa pergi, ya? Dari sana… dari mimpi-mimpi Munakata- _san_?"

Dengusan kecil terhembus keluar dari hidungnya. Tidak bisa pergi? Ya, mungkin saja. Karena jika kehidupan setelah kematian adalah sebuah dunia abadi tanpa batas, lalu mengapa dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah rumah tanpa pintu keluar? Dan mengapa segala bentuk rasa, baik di permukaan kulitnya maupun jauh di lubuk benaknya, masih dapat diingat dan dirasanya begitu nyata? Bahkan Mikoto masih mampu merasakan embus napasnya, seolah meyakinkannya bahwa denyut jantung di dadanya bukanlah tipuan harapnya untuk hidup semata.

Kembali hidup…. Ah, dan kalau benar reinkarnasi itu ada….

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa masih di sini kalau ternyata kau memang bisa pergi dari sini?"

Totsuka di sampingnya lantas mengerucutkan bibir, memasang wajah terluka dan tidak suka akan kata-katanya barusan. "Heee, jadi King mengusirku dari sini? Kau jahat sekali, King. Padahal kau _'kan_ tahu aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu mengikutimu ke mana pun kau pergi."

"Nyatanya kau sebodoh itu, Totsuka. Nyatanya kau semudah itu mati oleh tembakan orang yang baru kau temui hari itu," gumam Mikoto, sebelah tangan memijit pelipisnya yang mulai terasa pening. "Dan karena itu kau menungguku di sini? Kau tahu, tidak lama setelah kau mati, aku akan menyusul ke tempat ini, begitu?"

"Kalau itu, aku tidak tahu."

Sontak Mikoto berpaling, menatap wajah yang setengah tertutup helai-helai cokelat madu di sampingnya itu. Penuh tanya. Sementara mata Totsuka tidak juga tertuju padanya. Ada yang pemuda itu lihat. Jauh. Entah di mana.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Ya. Tapi yang pasti… aku tidak pernah mengharapkan King menyusulku ke tempat ini, secepat ini. Maafkan aku, ya? Aku selalu saja merepotkanmu." Lengkung senyum sendu yang dilemparkan Totsuka padanya. Ada yang mengiris perih sesuatu dalam dadanya. Belum sempat Mikoto mengucapkan patah kata apapun, Totsuka melanjutkan, "Terlebih lagi pada Munakata- _san_. Kalau aku diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya."

"Untuk…?"

Mikoto tidak segera mendapatkan jawabannya. Meski satu bentuk ekspresi lain terpancar dari wajah Totsuka. Membuat Mikoto seolah mendengar jawabnya bahkan sebelum mulut Totsuka melontarkan kata-kata. Membuat gambaran-gambaran di kepalanya kembali melayang, menampilkan imaji warna biru lembut yang menenangkannya layak langit malam. Pada surai-surai halus terasa di ujung jemarinya. Pada sepasang ungu yang tidak pernah lelah menenggelamkannya dalam gelegak manis arti kata hasrat dan rindu.

"Untuk segala hal yang menyangkut King. Terutama… karena aku telah mengambil King dari sisinya, pada saat ia kini membutuhkanmu, dan teramat sangat."

* * *

...

* * *

Mikoto tidak pernah mengerti dengan sebuah dunia lain yang kerap dijejaknya. Kesadarannya yang terkadang berpindah ruang. Satu waktu ia berada dalam ruangan berdinding kayu sementara di lain waktu ia akan menapaki jalanan sepi, sebuah kota mati yang ditelantarkan sepi. Lalu angin dingin yang berhembus ganas, menyanyikan tiupan teror yang meremang bulu kuduknya. Bangunan-bangunan yang luluh-lantah, keropos di antara puing-puing, sementara kristal-kristal es perlahan menjalar ke segala penjuru. Memerangkap rumah. Pot-pot bunga. Pepohonan. Lampu jalan. Bahkan hingga manusia.

Imaji yang begitu berbeda dengan mimpi-mimpinya selama ia masih hidup dan bernapas di dunia. Mimpinya yang kerap membawanya pada kotanya yang telah berubah menjadi padang pasir. Panas menyengat. Matahari membakar di atas kepalanya. Membakar tengkuknya. Membakar jiwanya. Membakar pori-pori kulitnya untuk menciptakan api yang sama dan meledakkannya pada ruang di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan di tempat ini, yang ditemukannya adalah apa yang menjadi lawan dari mimpinya. Padang es. Sapuan putih dan biru mengepungnya. Sementara langit di atas kepalanya yang gelap, bukan serupa langit siang terik seperti mimpi-mimpinya.

Meski Mikoto yakin, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang akan mengundangnya ke dalam mimpi seperti itu.

"Munakata."

Ia melangkah. Cepat. Tergesa-gesa. Kemudian berlari. Memacu langkahnya, mencari di sekitarnya. Derap kakinya yang menggaung meski tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Namun Mikoto tidak peduli. Sang pemilik mimpi itu pasti ada di sini, di dekatnya. Mikoto harus mencarinya. Mikoto perlu bertemu dengannya. Sekali lagi.

"Munakata!"

Suaranya lantang berteriak. Memanggil. Tak ada jawaban. Kembali ia berlari. Napasnya menduru. Degup jantungnya memburu. Perih yang kembali berkelana di dadanya. Panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Merahnya yang mengambang, seolah melindunginya dari badai salju yang kian menggarang menerpanya. Ia sudah dekat. Mikoto dapat merasakannya. Tiupan angin yang semakin berusaha mengoyak dan menghempas tubuhnya. Dingin yang semakin menusuk tulangnya, tidak peduli balutan merahnya yang semakin menebal dan menguar.

"Munakata!"

Dan Mikoto menemukannya. Sosok itu berdiri. Tak lagi tegap, kini lunglai seolah bertopang pada pusaran angin di yang menyelimuti. Sepasang kaki yang tertancap tak bisa melangkah, terkubur bunga es yang memekar. Kedua mata yang terpejam. Lalu rasa takut yang sontak menyelimutinya. Mikoto berteriak. Memanggil berkali-kali lagi. Sementara tubuhnya yang berusaha melangkah mendekat, melawan pusaran badai salju yang menghalanginya, menghalaunya menjauh dari sang pemilik mimpi jauh di seberang sana. Bahkan letupan merahnya hanya sanggup untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri tanpa kuasa untuk menantang balik kekuatan itu.

Ironis. Bahkan di alam kematiannya pun Mikoto masih harus berjuang mempertahankan sepenggal nyawanya yang tertinggal.

Lalu sepasang mata yang terbuka perlahan. Ungu yang kemudian menatapnya. Lemah. Tanpa cahaya. Tanpa kilau penuh tekad yang biasanya hadir melengkapi. Terganti oleh rasa takut. Mungkin sama besar dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

 _'Suoh….'_

Suara itu menggema, menusuk hingga gendang telinganya. Menggetirkan jiwanya. Mikoto berontak. Selangkah demi selangkah ia terbebas, meski di saat yang sama cabikan badai itu menariknya menjauh. Semakin jauh. Lalu satu tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. Mikoto melihatnya. Mikoto menemukan apa yang tertinggal darinya. Apa yang membuat potongan jiwanya terkurung di tempat itu tanpa bisa menemukan jalan untuk kembali. Dan apa yang menciptakan mimpi tersebut.

 _Darahnya_. Merah menggenang yang menghitam di antara jemari tangan Reishi yang terulur ke arahnya. Merah menggelap yang seolah mengejeknya. Seolah menantangnya untuk meraih tangan itu.

 _'Suoh… Suoh….'_

 _Tolong aku._

Terlambat. Yang terjadi detik berikutnya adalah sebongkah bola energi raksasa berwarna biru yang merekah, kemudian menjatuhkan sebilah pedang raksasa dari langit. Damocles biru. Damocles dari sang pemilik mimpi yang jatuh untuk membinasakan dan mengakhiri. Bengis. Tanpa ampun.

* * *

...

* * *

"King."

Ia mengerjap. Tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur berkelambu putih transparan. Dan Totsuka di sisinya, memandanginya dengan raut kecemasan luar biasa.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Ya."

"Kali ini… kau kembali ke dalam mimpi Munakata- _san_?"

"… ya."

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya sakit bukan main.

… sakit? Benarkah? Bukankah seharusnya orang mati tidak lagi merasakan sakit?

"King, kurasa… kau memang harus kembali."

Mengernyit. Ia hanya menatap nanar pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Ia membutuhkanmu, King. Teramat sangat untuk menjaganya agar ia tidak mati dibunuh mimpinya sendiri."

.

 _"Dan untuk menjaganya agar, jika saat itu tiba nanti, ia sanggup menemukan jalannya ke tempat ini, kembali ke sisimu, dalam ketentraman dan kedamaian."_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _a.n._** Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan mampir dan membaca _chapter_ pertama~! Terima kasih pula untuk adik **_Meongaum_** yang udah nyempetin ninggalin jejak (wah... kalau ganti _rating_ mungkin nanti _genre_ -nya jadi _genre_ ulet keket, geli-geli gimanaaaa gitu karena adegan *uhuk* yang ditulis dalam diksi bahasa Indonesia saya yang tiarap *sobs*). Tetap ditunggu saran dan keripiknya, dan sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya!


	3. Pieces of Iceberg

_._

HORE _AUTHOR_ TELAT BANGET _UPDATE_ -NYA MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA~! *dibacok pisang* Ehm, tapi sesuai janji, _author_ tetap berusaha kejar setoran di MikoRei Week 2015 kali ini *lirik kerjaan lain yang menumpuk*. _Prompt_ hari ketiga ini adalah **Promise** dan **Treasure**. Bagian mana janji dan harta karunnya... silakan pembaca tebak-tebak buah manggis soalnya _author_ beneran hilang arah selama nulis _chapter_ kali ini *sesengukan di pojokan*. _A little fluff in the beginning, maybe, (or so I hope)_ dan semoga yang kali ini engga terlalu menyayat hati xp.

 _Well then, please enjoy and happy reading~!_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands_**

 ** _RED ICEBERG ~Prompt 3: Pieces of Iceberg~_**

 ** _Dedicated for MikoRei Week 2015, Day 3: Promise and Treasure_**

 ** _Disertai penggalan terjemahan ke dalam bahasa Inggris dari lirik lagu yang berjudul Pierce, oleh One OK Rock_**

 ** _._**

 ** _'Sementara janjinya pada sunyi, adalah nyanyian kesepiannya yang tidak akan terdengar. Tidak akan terucap. Tidak akan pernah ditemukan.'_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Here with you now I'm good, still miss you_  
 _I don't know what I can do, we can't be true_

 _._

 _Malam itu tak seperti biasanya. Tak ada pertempuran Tak ada aura berwarna kontras yang diadu. Tak ada kata lemparan kata pedas yang ditukar. Seolah sempurna. Seolah segalanya melebur dalam damai dan tenteram yang nyaris tak mungkin tercipta. Namun malam itu, segalanya nyata. Meski bukan seperti malam-malam di antara lilin cantik, bunga mawar, aroma terapi mengundang gairah, alunan musik lembut penuh romansa, serta dua porsi jamuan lengkap dari hidangan pembuka sampai manisan penutup. Bukan pula seperti malam penuh cumbu dan gerak tubuh naik-turun seirama yang ingin saling mendominasi di antara peluh dan tarikan napas menderu._

 _Sederhana yang membuat segalanya terasa sempurna._

 _Malam itu, Suoh Mikoto bergelung dalam tidurnya. Kepala terbaring nyaman di pangkuan Munakata Reishi. Tanpa mengacuhkan apa yang tengah dilakukan pria itu di atas kepalanya; mungkin menerawang berlembar-lembar kertas seperti biasa atau menekan layar PDA untuk menuliskan instruksi pada para bawahannya. Mikoto tidak peduli. Yang ingin ia rasakan hanyalah momen itu. Saat di mana wangi sabun segar mampir hingga pangkal hidungnya. Saat di mana suhu tubuh Munakata Reishi yang menguar dari balik_ yukata _biru muda itu terasa selaras menyejukkan kulitnya yang membara. Menenangkan kobar di setiap sendinya yang tak mengenal kata lelah. Menahan percik dalam nadi yang tak bisa ia kendalikan, yang kerap berakhir membuatnya membakar benda-benda di sekeliling dalam tidurnya._

 _Bersama Munakata Reishi saat itu, Mikoto mengecap rasa surga. Tenteram yang menjaganya. Aman yang tidak perlu binasa di tangannya. Damai yang tidak berniat mengkhianatinya._

 _Kemudian satu telapak tangan bergerak turun. Menyentuh kepalanya. Jemari yang menyisir surai-surai merahnya yang tak lagi tertarik ke belakang, yang kini mencuat berantakan melupakan gravitasi. Seolah membagi gelisahnya yang tetap tidak segan meninggalkan benaknya. Seolah menjawab setiap kata yang bernaung dalam otaknya meski tanpa suara. Seolah tengah berkompromi dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin melupakan hentak beraturannya._

 _Seolah meyakinkannya bahwa semua itu bukanlah mimpi. Bahwa malam itu nyata adanya. Hadir di antara keduanya. Tercipta untuk mereka bedua._

 _Mikoto bergerak. Menghembus napas. Menyesap leganya yang menyapa. Menarik dirinya lebih dekat. Berusaha semakin menihilkan jarak. Sementara dengus tertahan yang menyambutnya, melayangkan imajinya pada lengkung senyum di wajah Reishi yang sontak tertarik saat itu. Serta tangan yang sama yang tetap menjaganya. Sejuk yang tidak menahan jaraknya, meski tidak pula memintanya meniadakan jarak tersebut._

 _._

 _The distance between us won't ever be fulfilled_  
 _It tears my heart every time it shrinks_

 _._

 _"Suoh."_

 _Jenggutan halus namun jenaka di antara surainya. Mikoto mendengung rendah. Memberi tanda pada pria itu bahwa ia mendengarkan dan memperhatikan meski tanpa membuka matanya dan tak perlu tubuhnya bergelung, balik menghadap menatap Reishi di atasnya. Dan Mikoto tahu, Reishi mengerti._

 _Ia tahu ada senyum manis bermain di wajah itu._

 _"Pernahkah kau mendengar kisah tentang nyanyian lima puluh dua hertz seekor ikan paus?"_

 _Mikoto mendengus geli. Ah, satu lagi topik obrolan acak yang lain. Tema pembicaraan yang juga menjadi salah satu kegemaran Reishi untuk mengisi kekosongan kata di antara keduanya. Informasi yang tanpa aba-aba Reishi tumpahkan padanya. Tentang dunia. Tentang alam. Tentang perang. Filosofi. Atau hanya sekedar lelucon yang berakhir sinis dan sarkas. Seakan Reishi tidak pernah membiarkan Mikoto larut dalam senyap yang memanjakannya. Reishi akan selalu berbicara. Reishi akan selalu mengajaknya berpikir atau sekedar menanggapi tanpa makna. Pria itu baru akan berhenti apabila dirinya benar-benar telah terbuai di alam mimpi. Dan selalu, Mikoto akan mengikuti arus itu. Membiarkan dirinya terhibur oleh segala permainan yang diberikan Reishi._

 _Dan kali ini, temanya adalah mengenai seekor ikan paus? Mikoto lantas menarik sudut bibirnya. Setipis mungkin untuk Reishi temukan._

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Beritahu aku."_

 _"Otakmu yang kosong tanpa pengetahuan umum itu tidak pernah berhenti membuatku kagum, Suoh." Suara di atas kepalanya itu menjawab. Terdengar pedas, namun Mikoto tetap membayangkan senyum yang sama lembutnya belum kandas dari bibir Reishi. Pria itu lantas melanjutkan ceritanya._

 _"Kau tahu bahwa ikan paus berkomunikasi dalam dengung suara yang menyerupai nyanyian, bukan? Dalam nyanyian itu mereka memanggil kawanannya. Dalam satu gelombang frekuensi tertentu, seekor paus yang terpisah dari kawanannya dapat melacak keberadaan mereka dan kembali ke tempat kawanannya. Nyanyian ini pun biasa digunakan paus dalam musim kopulasi untuk mencari dan menentukan pasangan mereka. Paus jantan akan bernyanyi, dan paus betina yang mendengarnya akan menanggapi panggilan itu, paus betina akan datang pada sang jantan untuk membangun koloni baru bersama-sama."_

 _Jeda sejenak. Ada aura yang berubah. Atmosfer di sekitarnya yang perlahan berganti. Tetap aman, meski tidak setenteram sebelumnya. Meski sapuan dan belaian di kepalanya tidak berhenti._

 _"Sementara nyanyian lima puluh dua hertz ini adalah nyanyian seekor paus dalam frekuensi tersebut. Seperti paus-paus spesies yang lain, sang paus jantan bernyanyi. Ia mencari betinanya, mencari pasangan hidupnya. Namun ia tidak kunjung menemukannya. Ia tidak bisa menemukan pasangannya."_

 _Lengkung di bibir Mikoto semakin melebar. Ia semakin penasaran dengan alur kisah yang dituturkan Reishi._

 _"Kenapa tidak bisa? Karena betinanya telah bersama pejantan lain?"_

 _"Karena sang betina hanya bisa mendengar suara dengan frekuensi panjang gelombang sepuluh hingga lima belas hertz."_

 _Mikoto membuka matanya. Degup di jantungnya yang menguat. Ada resah yang seketika mengetuk. Ada apa? Padahal Reishi hanya berbicara topik acak seperti biasanya. Namun, mengapa?_

 _"Nyanyian lima puluh dua hertz sang paus jantan itu sampai pada betinanya, namun betina itu tidak bisa menangkap getar suaranya. Bukan berarti betina itu tuli, hanya saja nyanyian itu tidak pernah terdengar artinya. Sang betina mendengar suara lain, tapi tidak pernah ia bisa mendengar panggilan sang jantan yang mencarinya dalam keabadian. Paus jantan yang akan terus mencari tanpa bisa menemukan, dan ia akan terus bernyanyi dalam kesendiriannya. Karena itulah, nyanyian lima puluh dua hertz paus jantan itu seringkali disebut pula sebagai nyanyian jiwa hidup yang kesepian."_

 _Gerak tangan mengelus surai-surai merah di kepalanya terhenti, meski tangan yang sama tetap bertengger. Memaksa Mikoto itu beralih, berguling hingga matanya menatap ke dalam ungu berkilau itu. Ada raut yang tidak bisa diartikan di sana. Ada senyum dan kehangatan yang ganjil di benak Mikoto. Lantas Mikoto mencari. Di antara kilat bening ungu yang menawan raganya, yang kini seolah tengah tertawan awan mendung berusaha mengaburkan segala kilau di sana. Mendesak perih menggelayut dalam dadanya._

 _._

 _The overflowing emotions just grow stronger_  
 _Oh, it's hard for me to say_

 _._

 _Refleks, Mikoto mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Punggung tangannya bertemu dengan sisi wajah berkulit putih itu. Menyibak helai-helai biru tua yang menghalangi._

 _"Jadi, aku adalah paus jantan dan kau adalah paus betina yang tidak pernah mendengar panggilanku?"_

 _Pria itu tertawa kecil, menyambut tangannya di pipi itu. Menautkan jemari dingin itu dengan jemarinya._

 _"Apakah kau memiliki nyanyian kesepian yang gagal kudengar dan kuartikan?"_

 _"Mungkin saja. Karena dalam hal ini, frekuensi kepintaran otakku tidak selaras denganmu. Bukan begitu, Munakata?"_

 _"Hmm. Argumen itu bisa kuterima. Mungkin kau hanya perlu berusaha mengurangi frekuensi nyanyian dari otak bebalmu itu, sebagaimana aku pun mungkin perlu untuk menurunkan frekuensi pendengaranku agar kau bisa mengejar tingkat kepintaranku."_

 _Mikoto tidak lagi menjawab. Lengkung di bibirnya yang berubah menjadi seringai. Tangannya yang kembali bergerak. Menyelusup menangkap tengkuk mulus pria itu. Membenamkan jarinya di antara surai-surai itu. Menarik Reishi mendekat. Jarak yang tidak sabar untuk diraupnya dalam satu cumbuan. Melekat dan meminta. Memohon untuk tidak pergi. Mengharap agar waktu berhenti._

 _._

 _'Cause we, we can see how it's going to end_  
 _But I got my love for you_

 _._

 _Malam itu, Mikoto mengerti rasa cinta. Manis seperti bibir yang dicumbunya. Namun juga pahit… seperti getir dalam dadanya._

 _._

 _If I could only just forget you…._

 _._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _Bagai nyanyian seekor paus jantan yang tidak pernah terdengar, Mikoto menyimpan rasanya dalam bungkam. Dalam seringai dan tatap tajam. Dalam perangai liar dan erang mimpi buruk. Dalam onar yang disengaja hanya untuk menyita perhatian Reishi padanya, seutuhnya. Dalam rangkaian otaknya yang seringkali mengalami korsleting akut ketika beradu argumen dengan sang pemilik Damocles Biru. Dalam gestur tubuh, tepuk pundak, maupun tonjokan di wajah. Hingga dalam kedua lengan yang berusaha merengkuh sejuk yang sama._

 _Mikoto menyimpannya. Seorang diri. Nyanyiannya yang tidak pernah terdengar. Kotak harta karunnya yang tidak ia biarkan dunia untuk menemukannya._

 _._

 _The more I think something like that_  
 _I know that it's not possible for me to forget you_  
 _We always wish tonight could last forever_  
 _I can be your side_

 _._

 _Walau Mikoto sadar sepenuhnya. Kesempatan untuk bersama selamanya itu tidak akan pernah datang untuknya. Akhir bahagia seperti cerita-cerita dongeng di buku penuh putri, pangeran, dan peri itu tidak akan pernah tertulis untuk menutup kisah hidupnya. Cepat atau lambat, merahnya akan mengaburkan dan menghancurkan segalanya. Sementara Reishi akan ada di sana, entah untuk menghentikannya, atau ikut lebur bersamanya._

 _Tangan takdir yang kejam tengah mengikatnya. Membelenggu tangan dan kakinya. Dan bukan hanya dirinya, karena tali takdir yang sama pun merantai pria itu. Menyekap Reishi dalam tanggung jawab. Dalam kebenaran yang pria itu junjung tinggi melebihi segalanya. Melebihi dirinya. Suatu saat, cepat atau lambat, Mikoto akan memaksa kedua tangan itu untuk mengakhiri nyawanya. Atas kebajikan yang dipijak. Mikoto tahu, Reishi tidak akan segan untuk menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya._

 _._

 _I shouldn't be in your heart_  
 _Either the time we have spent_  
 _And I want you to know what the truth is_  
 _But sometimes it makes me feel so sick, oh no_  
 _I just can't say to you, no I won't_

 _._

 _Mikoto ingin tertawa. Tidak adakah takdir lain yang lebih ironis dari ini? Tidak adakah alur kisah yang lebih dicemooh oleh nasib melebihi apa yang dibebankan pada kedua pundaknya ini?_

 _Mikoto tahu akhir ceritanya. Tidak. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan. Dirinya sendiri yang menuliskan._

 _._

 _'Cause we, we can see how it's going to end_  
 _But I got my love for you_  
 _If I could only just forget you…._

 _._

 _Sementara janjinya pada sunyi, adalah nyanyian kesepiannya yang tidak akan terdengar. Tidak akan terucap. Tidak akan pernah ditemukan. Bahkan oleh seorang Munakata Reishi sekalipun._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _"Sebagai teman, aku hanya ingin menolongmu, Suoh."_

 _"Heh. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau memperhitungkanku sebagai temanmu."_

 _._

 _Karena kau adalah setengah diriku. Bagian hidup yang melengkapiku._

 _._

 _"… tidak, Suoh. Kau tidak pernah tahu. Kau tidak pernah tahu sebagai apa aku menganggapmu."_

 _._

 _Karena aku adalah paus jantan yang sendiri. Yang tidak pernah terdengar olehmu._

 _._

 _"Karena kau pun tidak pernah tahu nyanyian sepi yang sama-sama kunyanyikan dan tidak pernah terdengar olehmu, Suoh…."_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _._

 _Can I ever love again?_  
 _Would I be able to call that happiness from the bottom of my heart?_  
 _Yes, we always wish tonight could last forever_  
 _I can be your side_

 _._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

Menaiki anak-anak tangga berpelitur kayu, Mikoto menemukan Totsuka di dalam ruangan serupa kamar tidur tersebut. Pemuda itu terduduk di lantai tepat di sudut ujung ranjang, kaki terlipat dan tubuh melengkung membungkuk. Tatapan serius pada sebongkah kayu dan alat ukir di tangan. Meski ketika pemuda itu menyadari kehadirannya, Totsuka mendongak dan memanggilnya dengan wajah ceria yang seperti biasa.

"King, ayo sini! Temani aku membuat ini untuk Anna, Yata, dan Kusanagi- _san_!"

"Memangnya kau sedang membuat apa?"

Totsuka tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi yang rapi. Lalu Mikoto menemukan pahatan kayu berbentuk binatang, tergeletak di samping pemuda itu. Yang satu berbentuk monster berkaki empat mungil dengan pita merah di leher—mungkin anjing, pikir Mikoto. Satunya lagi memiliki kaki dan tangan sama panjang yang berdiri dengan dua kaki… oh, Mikoto menangkap kesan bentuk monyet yang lugas dari ukiran tersebut. Sementara yang terakhir yang tengah digenggam Totsuka hanya membuat Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ini burung kakak tua untuk Kusanagi- _san_ ," ujar Totsuka tiba-tiba, menjawab raut wajah kebingungan yang mungkin kentara tergambar di wajah Mikoto.

"Dari mana kau mendapat barang-barang ini?"

"Ahahahaa. Kau bisa memunculkannya bahkan di telapak tanganmu selama kau menginginkannya, King! Kau tidak lupa bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat ajaib yang bisa memfasilitasi imajinasi kita menjadi segala macam benda nyata, bukan?"

Mikoto mendengus, mengulum senyum di bibirnya. Ia lalu duduk di samping Totsuka, meraih sebongkah kayu dan alat ukir lainnya yang entah bagaimana telah tersedia di dekat kakinya. "Ajari aku caranya, Totsuka."

"Boleh. King mau membuat bentuk apa?"

Terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawabannya. Hingga senyum di bibirnya yang berubah makna.

"Sepasang paus. Jantan dan betina."

.

 _Agar sang jantan tidak lagi kesepian._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **a.n.** Yap, sekian dari _author_ hari ini. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia dan _reviewer_ setia **Meongaum** -chan (Reishi engga mau mimpi buruk sendirian, makanya narik-narik Mikoto buat mimpi buruk yang sama kayak dia... padahal Abang Megane lupa kalau Abang Preman udah menderita mimpi buruk dari jaman kapan :') *pukpuk Abang Preman*). Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya~!


	4. Frosty Iceberg

.

Oke, _author_ ngga mau komentar apa-apa karena udah dua hari ini _author_ lelet banget _update_ ini fanfiksi padahal aturannya karya harus dipublikasikan pada tanggal yang sesuai dengan temanya. _But oh well_ , dunia ini luas dan zona waktu itu banyak kan? * _author_ disate khalayak ramai* Yak, _prompt_ hari ini adalah **Sweet** dan **Passionate** , dan mungkin kalau kata **Yumechou** - _san_ , fanfiksi kali ini isinya manisan gula tebu, alias tetep ada pait-paitnya *plak*. Dan mohon jangan lempar _author_ pakai bata karena _chapter_ ini _indeed_ isinya cuma... satu adegan :'D.

Selamat membaca, dan terima kasih atas kesetiaannya untuk tetap mengikuti fanfiksi ini~!

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands**_

 _ **RED ICEBERG ~Prompt 4: Frosty Iceberg~**_

 _ **Dedicated for MikoRei Week 2015, Day 4: Sweet and Passionate**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _'Kemudian kepalanya merunduk. Mempertemukan jarak dengan ketiadaan. Menyentuh bibir dingin itu dengan miliknya. Mencumbunya lembut. Penuh dengan lima huruf picisan tersebut.'_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mimpi yang mengundangnya sebenarnya tidak selalu sama. Dan meskipun semua akan berakhir serupa, Suoh Mikoto tidak lagi menghitung berapa kali dirinya hadir di mimpi yang mana. Mikoto sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah dirinya lebih banyak diterpa tiupan badai salju mengganas ataukah meletupkan tarian kobar apinya pada perempatan kota tak berpenghuni. Meski sesekali, Mikoto tidak memimpikan pertarungan. Ia berhenti berkelana di antara merah dan biru yang tak mau berdamai.

Sesekali, Mikoto akan menemukan dirinya kembali di dalam kamar itu. Sebuah kamar kondominium minimalis dengan dinding bercat putih gading dan sepasang sofa cokelat berbahan beludru. Wangi seduhan kopi dan teh hijau yang bersemilir lembut di indera penciumannya. Lalu ruang tidur dengan ranjang besar dan seprai biru langit cerah. Meja kerja membelakangi jendela teras yang terkadang rapi tanpa debu namun suatu waktu akan penuh dengan invasi kertas-kertas berserakan, tumpukan buku, maupun serpihan _puzzle_.

Kemudian telinganya akan menangkap suara. Desah tertahan ataupun erang tercekat yang berasal dari sang pemilik mimpi yang kerap ia temukan tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Entitas yang mengundangnya. Yang bermimpi dalam mimpinya sendiri. Atau mungkin… _kenyataan_ -lah yang tengah diimpikan laki-laki itu di alam bawah sadar. Mikoto menghela napas, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut, membawa langkahnya hingga ia tiba di samping ranjang itu.

Mikoto terdiam sejenak. Mengamati. Membeku pada jalaran perih di dadanya. Sosok di atas ranjang yang mengiris benaknya. Tubuh gemetar dan deru napas gelisah. Telapak tangan yang mencengkeram erat selimut dan seprai. Sisi wajah menekan ke atas bantal. Alis bertaut, kening berkerut, dan bulir-bulir keringat di dahi, serta igau parau terdengar sesekali.

Tidak pernah selama ia masih hidup di dunia, Mikoto menemukan Munakata Reishi dalam kondisi seperti itu. Serapuh itu.

Merendahkan tubuhnya, Mikoto duduk dan mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang yang kosong, yang seolah memang pria itu sisakan untuknya. Yang seakan sejak semula, memang di situlah tempatnya seharusnya berada. Tangannya terjulur, membelai pelan surai-surai biru tua berantakan yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajah lonjong menirus itu. Basah dan dingin yang kemudian menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Dan ia hanya bisa diam. Menonton. Mengawasi. Menyimpan risaunya sendiri. Karena beberapa kali ia hadir dalam mimpi yang sama, ia tidak pernah bisa membangunkan Reishi dari mimpi buruk laki-laki itu. Sekeras apapun Mikoto mencoba mengguncangkan bahu menggigil Reishi, pria itu tetap tidak terjaga.

Mikoto hanya bisa menunggu hingga Reishi terlelap di dunia nyata untuk kembali ke alam mimpi dan bertemu dengannya.

"Munakata."

Lidahnya yang refleks memanggil nama itu. Terkecap manis di mulut dan menggema indah di gendang telinganya. Mikoto tahu semua itu tak ada pengaruhnya, meski ia sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna tersebut. Aura merahnya tetap terpancar, menguar keluar dari tubuhnya, berusaha untuk dialirkannya pada tubuh mendingin itu. Karena sejauh yang Mikoto ingat, sejuk di kulit Reishi tidak pernah terasa seperti ingin membekukan ujung jarinya. Ia tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana caranya Reishi masih bertahan hidup dengan suhu tubuh serendah itu.

"Munakata."

Tubuhnya membungkuk. Bibirnya yang kemudian mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Pada kening, pipi, pangkal hidung, sudut bibir, dagu, hingga leher. Tangannya yang tak lagi membelai hanya pada benaman helai-helai warna langit malam itu, namun kini menyusur pada lengan hingga telapak tangan yang ia tarik dalam genggamnya. Cumbuan lembut yang sama yang kini tertumpah di punggung tangan Reishi. Sementara pandangannya yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajah mengernyit gelisah itu. Mikoto larut di dalamnya. Meleburkan dirinya pada dingin yang berusaha dihalaunya. Pada denyut nadi di jemarinya yang ingin dijaganya agar detak itu terus bergerak dalam irama konstan.

Pada sebuah rasa bernama penyesalan yang menenggelamkannya, bersama fakta bahwa dirinya pula lah yang menciptakan mimpi-mimpi buruk dalam jiwa Munakata Reishi.

 _Reishi…._

"Su…oh….?"

Mikoto tersenyum. Menahan telapak tangan itu tetap dalam genggamnya, tetap di ujung bibirnya yang mungkin terasa panas membara di atas kulit itu. Matanya mengamati sepasang ungu yang tengah mencari sesuatu di dalam emasnya. Manik Reishi yang kemudian mengerjap. Kentara menampakkan sorot bimbang dan ragu.

"Hei," sapanya pelan, nyaris dalam bisikan. "Harimu tidak menyenangkan? Kau mengigau sepanjang aku menemukanmu di sini."

"Suoh…? Kenapa kau di sini? Ini di…."

Pria itu lantas terdiam, sebagaimana Mikoto yang juga memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. Membiarkan Reishi mencerna sendiri alam tempat laki-laki itu bernaung saat ini.

"Ini… mimpi?"

"Menurutmu? Apakah dalam kenyataan, kau masih bisa bertemu denganku?"

Raut wajah yang seketika berubah. Menggelap. Kilau yang meredup lantas menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Sendu yang menggenang. Ah, lagi-lagi Mikoto salah melemparkan kata-katanya.

"Jangan pernah kau membicarakan hal seperti itu di depan mukaku, Suoh Mikoto. Kau membuatku muak."

Mikoto terkekeh. Senyum di bibirnya yang berubah menjadi sebentuk seringai. Tangan yang kemudian ditarik menjauh darinya, terlepas dari genggamannya. Dan kenihilan rasa dingin di telapaknya itu ternyata melahirkan hampa yang lebih menusuk. Sementara sosok di depannya yang beringsut, berusaha duduk dan menyandarkan punggung pada papan kepala ranjang. Kemudian sepasang ungu itu menatapnya, sebelah tangan Reishi menepuk ruang kosong di atas ranjang, memintanya untuk mendekat.

Kepala Reishi yang lantas bersandar di pundaknya setibanya ia di samping laki-laki itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Mikoto mendengar suara gumam halus sebelum Reishi menjawab pertanyaannya. "Agresi Klan Hijau. Seperti biasa."

Sebelah alis Mikoto yang sontak terangkat. "Lagi?"

"Ya. Aku sudah berhenti menghitung untuk yang keberapa kali. Beruntung Raja Hijau masih belum berhasil mendapatkan Pelat Dresden di saat Adolf K. Weismann belum dapat ditemukan dan dipastikan keberadaannya. Oh, dan jangan khawatir, Kushina Anna baik-baik saja. Aku sedang berada seorang diri di ruang Pelat Dresden ketika serangan terjadi."

Satu decih meluncur dari bibirnya, dan Mikoto merasakan otot-otot tubuhnya menegang. Ada kemarahan yang meletup di sendi-sendinya. Hasrat untuk mengepalkan tangan dan mengarahkan tinjunya pada orang-orang tertentu hendak meluap, jika saja Mikoto lupa di mana tempatnya berada saati ini. "Berita bahwa Anna tidak ada di sampingmu itu tidak membuatku bertambah lega. Kau tahu Anna bisa membantumu."

"Tapi aku _menolak_ , Suoh. Beban kalian sebagai pemilik Damocles merah tidak seperti raja-raja lainnya. Kalian memikul permasalahan kalian sendiri, tanggungan kalian sendiri dan aku tidak berhak untuk memperberatnya."

"Sedangkan dulu kau tidak berhenti mencari-cari alasan untuk bertarung denganku, Munakata."

"Karena orang barbar sepertimu memerlukan satu target pengalih agar kau tidak menghancurkan satu kota dengan kekuatan itu, Suoh. Kau sendiri tahu kau amatlah berbeda dengan Kushina Anna dalam hal tekad untuk mengendalikan kekuatan."

Munakata Reishi yang keras kepala seperti biasa. Kemampuan berkelit yang terasah sehingga Mikoto tidak bisa lagi membalas apa-apa dan memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan sepi yang mengisi ruang di antara keduanya. Senyap. Tak ada detak suara lari jarum jam yang biasa menemani. Ah, pasti karena waktu yang tak bergerak dan tak mengenal identitas dalam ruang mimpi ini. Mungkin seperti ini yang dinamakan perandaian 'waktu yang berhenti selamanya'. Meski Mikoto tahu, abadi itu tidak akan terjadi. Dengan tidak adanya penanda waktu, bukan berarti pula ia dan laki-laki di sisinya itu akan selamanya terjebak di sana. Akan tiba saatnya Reishi terjaga di dunia nyata, kembali pada realita dan rutinitas, meninggalkannya sendiri untuk menebak dalam mimpi seperti apa Reishi akan memanggilnya nanti.

Satu gerak di sampingnya. Sebelah lengannya yang digamit. Erat. Satu telapak tangan yang menautkan jemari padanya. Tubuh yang semakin ditarik mendekat pada tubuhnya, seolah berusaha mempersempit milimeter jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

"Munakata—"

"—sampai kapan aku harus masuk ke dalam mimpiku sendiri hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, Mikoto?"

Ah. Namanya yang dipanggil. Getar di dadanya yang mengalun. Mikoto sudah tahu artinya. Meski kerap Mikoto akan membalas dengan kata-kata tajam penuh sindiran, untuk kali ini ia menahan dirinya. Ia ingin mendengar kata-kata apa yang akan terucap dari mulut Reishi selanjutnya. Ia ingin menangkap rasa yang ingin ditumpahkan Reishi, yang Mikoto tahu selama ini mati-matian berusaha dikubur dalam segala topeng milik Reishi.

"Apakah kau yang di sini… benar-benar dirimu atau hanya sekedar ilusi dari hasratku?"

Mikoto tidak menjawab. Tatapannya yang terpancang pada tembok di seberang ruangan. Panas meluap di dadanya. Perih yang membakar. Bahkan panas itu merayap naik, berkedut di sudut matanya. Panas yang menekan dadanya. Sesak. Padahal tidak seharusnya lagi Mikoto mampu merasakan napasnya sendiri.

"Ataukah kau jelmaan dari Dewa Kematian itu sendiri? Dewa pencabut nyawa yang tengah mengendap-endap dan menunggu waktumu untuk mencabut nyawaku?"

Jantungnya kian berdebar. Berlari dan berdegup kencang. Menusuk rongga dadanya. Sensasi yang sama seperti yang Mikoto rasakan ketika ia masih hidup. Sementara tubuh yang bersandar di sampingnya terasa mulai memberat. Reishi mulai kehilangan kesadaran di dunia ini.

"Apakah… di ujung jalanku nanti, kau akan datang menjemputku, Mikoto?"

Tidak tahan, Mikoto menoleh. Bersamaan dengan kepala yang terkulai lemah di pundaknya, diiringi embus napas tenang yang stabil tertiup di atas kulitnya. Ia mendesah, membopong tubuh itu untuk kembali berbaring di atas peluk nyaman ranjang dan selimut. Pertemuan itu singkat, yang meski mungkin tidak cukup bagi Reishi, namun bagi Mikoto merupakan suatu keabadian. Karena terjebak di sebuah ruang tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa bisa membuatnya gila sewaktu-waktu. Dan hanya sosok yang kini kembali tertidur pulas itu yang mampu merantai kewarasannya. Hanya melalui mimpi-mimpi Reishi, Mikoto tahu bahwa masih ada yang dinantinya. Alasan baginya untuk terjebak di antara imaji kehancuran dan kedamaian, sebelum ia menemukan jalannya terlahir kembali di dunia.

Masih ada yang harus dilakukannya. Masih ada yang harus diselesaikannya. Masih ada yang harus dibayarnya agar Reishi kembali menemukan ketenteraman, bersama dirinya.

Melengkung senyum, sekali lagi Mikoto merendahkan tubuhnya. Menyejajarkan dengan tubuh yang kini tertidur di bawahnya. Sebelah tangan untuk menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri sementara sebelahnya lagi bergerak dan menyapu sisi wajah laki-laki itu. Pria yang mengisi sisa relung jiwanya dengan lima huruf picisan penuh rasa manis dan pahit. Kemudian kepalanya merunduk. Mempertemukan jarak dengan ketiadaan. Menyentuh bibir dingin itu dengan miliknya. Mencumbunya lembut. Penuh dengan lima huruf picisan tersebut.

Penuh cinta. Penuh rindu.

.

 _Selamat tidur, Reishi. Kau tahu kau akan menemukanku dalam setiap mimpimu._  
 _Selalu._

 _._

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **a.n.**_ Sekian dari _author_ hari ini. Terima kasih tentunya pada para pembaca setia dan utamanya buat **Meongaum-** _chan_ yang _kokoro_ -nya tampak berhasil _author_ bikin retak dan jatuh menggelinding di _chapter_ sebelumnya *kabur sebelum dilempar sapi*. Yak, sampai jumpa beberapa belas jam ke depan di _chapter_ selanjutnya~!


	5. Timeworn Iceberg

.

 _HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, DEAR_ MUNAKATA REISHI~! *lempar confetti dan kacamata hidung buat Abang Megane*. Entah _author update_ pakai zona waktu negara mana, tapi yang pasti _author_ tetap merasa berkewajiban untuk ngasih hadiah ulang tahun buat Abang Megane tersayang. Semoga (kedapetan peran) bahagia, tetap _fabulous_ , dan jangan nyusul Abang Preman cepet-cepet di season 2 ya :'). _Prompt_ hari ini pun disesuaikan dengan ulang tahunnya Abang Megane, yaitu **Age**. _Author_ cuma pakai satu _prompt_ kali ini, karena (kalau lancar dan engga wacana * _author_ dilindes bata*) sisa _prompt_ yang engga dipakai akan ditulis semua ke dalam satu judul baru yang akan dipublikasikan di hari ke-8 MikoRei Week 2015 ini~! Jadi buat yang _kokoro_ -nya remuk gegara judul fanfiksi ini, mohon doakan semoga _author_ otaknya ngga melenceng jadi bisa nulis sebuah kejutan spesial di hari ke-8 _event_ ini! _Last, happy reading_ dan terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia yang masih bersedia mengikuti cerita ini! ^^

* * *

...

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands**_

 ** _RED ICEBERG ~Prompt 5: Timeworn Iceberg~_**

 ** _Dedicated for MikoRei Week 2015, Day 5: Age_**

 ** _._**

" ** _Jika kukatakan padamu bahwa di tempat ini kau diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hal yang paling kau harapkan, hal apa yang akan kau minta?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Di sudut telinganya, suara gemeratak itu memekak.  
Bagai teriak petir menari di atas permukaan kaca yang retak.  
Sementara di ujung retinanya, ada tarik napas yang tak lagi nampak.  
Karena sang jantung hidup pada yang telah lelah, yang tak lagi ingin berdetak.

.

* * *

...

* * *

"King, Anna datang berkunjung!"

Suoh Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya, menghembus asap rokok dalam tiupan keras dari mulutnya. Satu lempar pandang pada Totsuka atas informasi yang baru saja diberikan padanya. Kushina Anna? Bagaimana bisa? Gadis kecil itu hanya pernah sekali datang dan tersambung dengan alamnya kini. Hanya pada saat Anna tengah memungkiri kekuatan merah yang diwariskannya pada gadis itu. Saat di mana Mikoto tahu, Anna membutuhkan arahannya. Anna membutuhkan belai lembut tangan hangatnya. Sementara Anna kini seharusnya sudah mengerti. Seharusnya Anna sudah melangkah maju dan memeluk kekuatan itu jauh lebih erat untuk dicintai sekaligus dijaga, melebihi apa yang dulu dilakukannya dengan kekuatan yang sama.

Lalu, untuk apa gadis kecil itu menemuinya?

"Anna ingin bicara denganmu. Dan kau tahu kalau waktunya tidak banyak _'kan_ , King?"

Menghela napas sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, Mikoto bangkit dan berjalan perlahan. Memantulkan suara langkahnya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu. Menaiki undakan tangga satu per satu. Hingga kembali pada ruangan dengan satu ranjang besar berkelambu transparan itu, Mikoto menemukan tamunya berlari ke arahnya, merentangkan tangan lalu menerjangnya dengan tubuh mungil itu.

Awalnya Mikoto kira akan ada tangis yang menggenang dan mengalir dari pelupuk sepasang rubi bulat itu seperti sebelumnya. Namun ternyata tidak. Dan Mikoto tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan satu senyum cerah dan pipi merona merah dari sosok kecil yang mendekap dan mendongak ke arahnya itu.

"Aku rindu Mikoto."

Ada jalaran hangat di dadanya. Membuatnya melengkung satu senyum tipis di wajah. Sebelah tangannya yang kemudian bergerak untuk membelai puncak kepala Anna. "Selamat datang. Harimu menyenangkan?"

" _Un_. Bar sedang kacau karena Misaki mabuk berat setelah terlalu banyak minum _cocktail_ buatan Izumo. Akagi dan yang lainnya tidak berhenti menertawakan Misaki, sementara Rikio sudah lelah mencelupkan kepala Misaki ke dalam ember berisi air dingin. Ah, suasana hati Izumo juga sedang tidak baik belakangan ini. Seri meminta Izumo untuk menambah pasta kacang untuk disimpan di bar. Izumo sampai harus membeli satu kulkas kecil hanya untuk menyimpan semua jenis pasta kacang itu."

"Uwaaaah…. Aku turut berduka cita untuk Kusanagi- _san_. Pelanggan setianya yang satu itu memang memiliki cita rasa yang benar-benar mengerikan."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk lagi. "Lalu hari ini, Seri datang lagi dan minta diajarkan untuk membuat minuman dari teh hijau dan pasta kacang merah."

"Teh hijau dan pasta kacang merah?"

" _Un_. Katanya, untuk Reishi yang berulang tahun besok."

Dua pasang mata yang lantas tertuju pada Mikoto. Menatapnya penuh makna. Rasa yang kemudian mengusik lembut di benak. Mempercepat laju jantungnya. Menghentak ruang batinnya. Ah, waktu di dunia nyata melaju begitu cepat, rupanya? Rasanya baru kemarin Mikoto menikmati satu hari penuh hasrat menggelegak, di mana kedua tangannya merengkuh satu tubuh dengan wangi laut jauh dalam dekapnya. Bahkan sensasi itu masih tertinggal di ujung jarinya. Masih terasa jelas setiap sentuhan yang disapunya di atas kulit itu. Masih terlihat lugas setiap jejak kemerahan yang ditinggalkan bibirnya. Masih pula terngiang di telinganya setiap bisik lembut namanya yang diucap suara itu. Rasanya belum lama. Rasa yang masih tertinggal membekas di ingatan.

Meski untuk laki-laki itu sendiri di seberang sana, apakah waktu berlalu sama cepatnya?

"Aku akan membawa Reishi kemari besok. Boleh _'kan_ , Mikoto, Tatara?"

Mikoto mengerjap. Otaknya serasa tidak bisa memproses apa yang baru saja Anna ucapkan padanya. Sementara Totsuka tanpa basa-basi menyetujui permintaan gadis kecil itu, Mikoto alih-alih kehilangan kata-katanya. Anna lantas berpaling padanya. Kentara meminta jawaban.

"Mikoto… sedang tidak ingin bertemu Reishi?"

"Bukan begitu," sambar Mikoto cepat, diawali satu decih tidak sabar meski setelahnya Mikoto tidak pula melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ada yang membuatnya gelisah. Resah. Mimpi-mimpi pria itu yang memanggilnya beberapa kali terakhir kerap membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan punggungnya menggigil. Dirinya yang dipaksa berdiri dan terpaku menyaksikan runtuhan Damocles biru meluncur turun dari langit. Dirinya yang didesak membakar perempatan pertokoan tak berpenghuni hanya untuk mendekap sosok itu kemudian menancapkan pedang bergagang emas—pedang yang berhasil menembus dan membolongi tubuhnya—tepat di atas tubuh laki-laki itu. Atau dirinya yang dijerat hasrat untuk menjamah sang pemilik mimpi di tengah kobar apinya, meski di akhir mimpi dirinya akan kembali berubah menjadi abu yang bisu, menyelinap melepaskan diri dari sepasang tangan yang tidak pernah berhenti tergapai ke arahnya. Lelah. Sudah cukup. Dan penolakan itu bukan terjadi karena dirinya sudah muak. Ia hanya tidak ingin Reishi terlarut dalam mimpi yang sama. Dalam ruang khayal dengan dirinya berperan sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Terlebih lagi, di malam laki-laki itu seharusnya tersenyum dan bahagia merayakan hari yang bersejarah dalam hidup.

Tampak memahami kemelut dalam pikirannya, sang raja kecil perlahan mengenggam tangannya. "Reishi tidak akan merasakan sakit. Justru… biarkan Reishi bertemu dengan Mikoto yang sebenarnya. Biarkan Reishi, sekali saja, mengerti bahwa Mikoto memaafkan Reishi, bahwa Mikoto… keberadaan Mikoto bukanlah untuk membunuh Reishi.

"Mikoto… Reishi termaafkan oleh Mikoto, _'kan_?"

Pertanyaan lirih itu mengiris perih di dadanya. Memejam mata sejenak untuk menghalau panas berkedut di sudut pelupuknya, Mikoto tersenyum sembari mempertemukan emasnya kembali dengan sepasang rubi itu. "Justru kupikir dialah yang tidak akan memaafkanku."

"Reishi tidak pernah membenci Mikoto. Lebih dari segalanya… Reishi membenci dirinya sendiri atas apa yang harus Reishi lakukan pada Mikoto."

Mikoto mengangguk. Komprominya dengan resah yang telah menemukan muaranya. Berjongkok, Mikoto meletakkan kedua tangan di pundak Anna.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Anna. Bawa dia ke tempat ini, dan aku akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahun yang spesial baginya."

* * *

...

* * *

.

Di sudut telinganya, suara badai itu mengguruh.  
Bagai gaung angin menarikan salju yang pada telapaknya mereka meluruh.  
Sementara di ujung retinanya, ada embus napas yang kian merapuh.  
Karena jantung hidup pada yang telah remuk, luka yang tak mungkin lagi sembuh.

.

* * *

...

* * *

Dua pasang langkah kaki terdengar menuruni anak tangga, yang satu ringan berkelotak sementara satunya lagi lebih berat namun sama riangnya. Dan dari ruang kosong dengan hanya satu sofa yang mirip dengan yang semula berada pada ruangan bar tempat tinggalnya semasa hidup dahulu, Mikoto berdiri dan menatap bergantian pada Totsuka dan Anna. Totsuka hanya memberinya kedipan serta tepukan riang di pundaknya, ditambah bisikan, "Semoga berhasil," yang nyaris luput dari pendengarannya. Sementara sirat Anna tidak terbaca olehnya. Tidak ada senyum di wajah mungil itu. Hanya tatapan lurus yang terpancang pada kedua emasnya.

"Pastikan ini akan jadi hadiah yang terindah bagi Reishi?"

Mikoto mendengus. Tersenyum getir. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun."

"Tapi Mikoto bisa berusaha," tutur Anna lagi. Meski tidak sedingin kalimatnya, gadis kecil itu lantas tersenyum lembut dan melangkah cepat ke balik punggungnya. Sepasang tangan kecil kemudian mendorong punggungnya. Mikoto menoleh sesaat, menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu sekali, sebelum ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga. Menjemput tali takdir lain yang kali ini tidak dirutukinya.

Tiba di ruangan itu, Mikoto menemukan tamunya, yang selalu mengundangnya untuk bermain dalam mimpi-mimpi berakhir tragis, yang tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk mengucap kata-kata dari dalam otaknya sendiri. Sosok yang tengah bergelung di atas ranjang, namun kali ini terlihat begitu lelap dengan raut diselimuti kedamaian. Degup di dadanya yang lantas terasa berhenti berdetak. Aliran emosi dan rasa manis yang menenggelamkannya dari kepala hingga kaki. Rasa dari kata yang bernama rindu.

Mikoto nyaris tidak ingin membangunkan tamunya apabila detik berikutnya ia tidak menemukan Reishi yang membuka mata kemudian mengerjap ke arahnya. Baru saja Mikoto hendak mengeluarkan suara, sebelum raut wajah laki-laki itu berubah. Reishi mengernyit, menyipitkan mata lalu mengedar pandang ke sekeliling, sebelum pada akhirnya pria itu memijat tulang hidung sementara sebelah tangan meraba-raba ke bawah bantal. Ah, Mikoto baru ingat kalau miopi mata Reishi memang _separah_ itu. Mendengus menahan tawa, ia melangkah mendekati ranjang, menemukan kacamata Reishi tergeletak pada nakas di samping ranjang. Diambilnya kacamata itu dan diulurkannya pada Reishi.

"Terima kasih." Pria itu menenggerkan kacamata di batang hidungnya. Satu detik. Dua detik. Lima detik. Munakata Reishi terdiam. Sekali lagi kepala pria itu bergerak, seakan memindai ruang yang mengepungnya. Hingga perhatian Reishi tertuju padanya. Hingga laki-laki itu _pada akhirnya_ menyadari keberadaannya.

Dan butuh lima detik tambahan, atau mungkin lebih, Mikoto tidak tahu pasti, keduanya terdiam membisu, saling mencari dalam sorot mata masing-masing, hingga akhirnya Mikoto melebur keheningan dengan sebuah sapaan. "Tidurmu nyenyak sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar di mana kau berada saat ini, Paduka Pangeran?"

Pria di hadapannya itu tampak menautkan alis ditambah hela napas dramatis, kentara tidak suka dengan kata-katanya baru saja. Atau lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura untuk tidak suka. "Seharusnya aku sudah tahu permainan raja cilik itu ketika ia berkata ingin mengajakku ke alam mimpinya dan akan memberiku hadiah ulang tahun di sana."

"Setidaknya, meski masih kecil dan tidak punya uang, Anna tetap berusaha keras untuk ikut memeriahkan ulang tahunmu."

"Lalu? Di mana Anna dan apa hadiahku?"

"Kau persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk, Munakata," ujar Mikoto. Kekeh tawa meluncur dari mulutnya. Tidak pernah ada dalam bayangannya, ia akan menemukan sosok Reishi yang seperti ini. Polos. Kekanakan. Namun Mikoto tahu persis sikap itu hanyalah sebentuk topeng yang Reishi kenakan, dinding pertahanan yang pria itu ciptakan di hadapannya. Mikoto tahu, akan ada rasa yang tumpah-ruah tak terkendali apabila ia berhasil menjebol tembok proteksi itu. Sungguh, Mikoto tidak sabar untuk menghancurkannya, lalu memeluk setiap rasa yang selanjutnya akan membanjir keluar dari pria di depannya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan? Jika kukatakan padamu bahwa di tempat ini kau diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hal yang paling kau harapkan, hal apa yang akan kau minta?"

Lalu senyap yang merajam. Menyisip di antara keduanya. Mikoto yang menunggu jawaban dari petanyaannya, sementara Reishi di hadapannya yang terlihat ragu. Bimbang. Dua kalimat, dan Mikoto berhasil menjebol sebagian dari pertahanan yang mungkin mati-matian dibangun Reishi. Setengah topeng yang terkoyak. Mikoto sudah bisa menebak wajah yang ada di balik topeng tersebut. Tidak lama lagi. Sebentar lagi. Sementara gelegak hasratnya yang menggeram di bawah kesadarannya, menyeruak meminta jalan keluar. Menutup segala perih yang semula memerangkap benaknya. Rindu yang nyaris tidak tertahankan. Gejolak napsu yang menunggu untuk dipuaskan.

Cinta yang lelah terpisahkan ruang dan waktu. Kini, meski hanya untuk sementara, Mikoto ingin dirinya termaafkan.

"Kau tahu persis satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan, Mikoto."

Dan tembok itu telah runtuh. Hancur-lebur seolah tak menyisakan kepingan maupun abu. Dirinya yang lantas direngkuh dalam satu dekap menuntut. Bibirnya yang lantas dicuri oleh dingin yang terasa begitu lama tak disentuhnya. Kuku-kuku yang menancap di punggungnya, mengingatkannya kembali pada rasa sakit di atas kulitnya. Lenguh gemetar menggaung di gendang telinganya. Namanya yang diucap berkali-kali dalam desah, seolah rapelan mantra yang membebaskan segala kurungan rasa di dada. Meski titik-titik perak di sudut mata itu menjelma. Merebak. Meluas. Bercucuran tak dapat terbendung. Namun Mikoto tidak berhenti. Tak ada pilihan mundur. Tidak selama sepasang tangan itu menahan tubuhnya erat, mengiba agar ia tidak melepaskan, meminta agar sang pemilik sepasang tangan tak lagi ia tinggalkan.

Serta permohonan maaf yang tak kunjung terucap lugas, meski setiap sentuhan di antara keduanya tak henti mengguratkan kata yang sama.

* * *

...

* * *

.

Di sudut telinganya, bel penanda mulai berdentang.  
Pada waktu di persimpangan jalan, suara itu berseru lantang.  
Sementara di ujung retinanya, lengkung senyum itu tak lagi gamang.  
Karena jantung hidup pada akhir angan, akan nyata yang tak lagi untuk dikenang.

.

* * *

...

* * *

"… kurasa kau dan gadis kecil itu memang tidak ada bedanya sama sekali, Suoh."

"Karena aku miskin dan aku hanya bisa memberimu hadiah menggunakan tubuhku?"

Satu kecupan. Satu hela napas. "Kau tahu hanya itu yang kubutuhkan. Meski tetap bukanlah hal yang paling kuinginkan."

Satu seringai tipis. "Kalau untuk kembali ke dunia, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan hal itu, Munakata. Namun jika kau berbicara reinkarnasi… aku bisa mempertimbangkannya."

Jeda yang menggantung. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menunggu. Aku menunggumu di sini, lalu kita akan berjalan menuju gerbang kehidupan ruang dan waktu lain bersama-sama. Bagaimana?"

"… ide yang menarik. Kau sungguh berhasil membuatku tidak sabar untuk menanti hingga saat itu tiba."

"Bodoh. Jangan terlalu cepat datang kemari lagi."

"Kalaupun ingin, aku tetap tidak bisa menolaknya. Damocles-ku kini adalah bom waktu seperti Damocles-mu dulu, ingat?"

Jeda lagi. Yang kali ini berangsur lebih lama. Seolah berusaha mengikat momen dalam keabadian.

"Aku belum mengucapkannya, Reishi. Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih, Mikoto… juga untuk malam ini di mana aku tidak perlu tenggelam dalam mimpi burukku lagi. Dan kurasa kau tidak akan memberiku doa maupun ucapan tambahan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya satu cumbuan lembut mengakhiri.

.

 _Selamat ulang tahun. Dan berbahagialah di sisa harimu._  
 _Tersenyumlah selalu, hingga saat di mana kedua tanganku akan sekali lagi mendekapmu tanpa pernah membiarkanmu pergi._

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **a.n.**_ Dua hari lagi menjelang akhir MikoRei Week 2015, _author_ benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para pembaca setia, utamanya untuk **Meongaum** - _chan_ yang sama-sama mengikuti _event_ ini XD. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya, dan _happy belated birthday for our lovely megane king, Munakata Reishi! Long live the king!_ :')


	6. Fiery Iceberg

.

HOREEEE HARI INI _AUTHOR_ KEJAR SETORAN LANGSUNG _UPDATE_ DUA _CHAPTER_ ~! *dilempar bata* Engga bakal alesan, hanya permohonan maaf pada para pembaca yang mungkin menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini *sobs*. _Prompt_ kali ini adalah **Beginning** dan **Ending**. Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi, silakan kencangkan sabuk pengaman dan selamat membaca~!

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands_**

 ** _RED ICEBERG ~Prompt 6: Fiery Iceberg~_**

 ** _Dedicated for MikoRei Week 2015, Day 6: Beginning and Ending_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **'... ketika jarak dan waktu telah memisahkan keduanya, Mikoto tetap tidak merasa tali takdir membawa Reishi pergi darinya, maupun menarik dirinya menjauh dari Reishi.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Segalanya bermula bukanlah pada detik Suoh Mikoto menolak jabat tangan yang ditawarkan seorang laki-laki, mungkin seumur dengannya, yang lantas memperkenalkan diri padanya sebagai orang yang kini menggenggam status sebagai Raja Biru, sang pemilik Damocles biru. Percik bagai pemantik yang dijentikkan itu bukan pula berawal pada hari di mana Mikoto kecil berpapasan dengan seorang anak laki-laki, berkemeja putih dan celana pendek kotor penuh tanah dengan sebelah tangan memanggul jaring dan sebelah lagi menjinjing kotak plastik transparan penuh dengan serangga, yang kemudian pertemuan itu akan keduanya lupakan begitu saja. Awal mula hasrat yang menggelitik dalam dadanya berlangsung di dalam suatu bar di sudut distrik Shizume, pada suatu malam ketika Mikoto merasa bosan dengan suasana bar milik sahabat semasa sekolahnya dulu dan memutuskan untuk membuang waktunya, menghirup udara musim panas, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai minum acak yang tidak pernah jadi tujuannya._

 _Di tempat itu lah Mikoto menemukannya. Pada meja di sudut ruangan, rokok terjepit di jari dan sebotol_ sake _lengkap dengan cawannya di atas meja, jubah biru layaknya seragam militer dan pedang bergagang emas yang tergantikan oleh kardigan hitam dan celana panjang abu-abu, tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang ungu itu. Wajah lonjong yang kemudian menoleh padanya, helai poni di sisi wajah yang bergerak mengikuti, diikuti satu senyum tipis dan asap rokok yang menyelip keluar dari bibir itu._

 _"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di waktu yang seharusnya kupergunakan untuk bersantai, Suoh Mikoto dari HOMRA."_

 _"Aa. Aku juga tidak menyangkan kau tipe orang yang menghabiskan malam seorang diri di bar remang seperti ini. Kupikir restoran bintang lima atau kedai kopi mewah cocok dengan gayamu, Munakata Reishi dari Scepter 4."_

 _"Aku tersanjung atas pujianmu. Kau sendiri, baru saja membakar bar temanmu hingga kau harus hengkang mencari bar yang cukup jauh dari lokasi markas Klan Merah?"_

 _"Hng. Hanya mencari suasana baru." Sejenak Mikoto terdiam. Mengamati. Meneliti. Ah, sepertinya laki-laki di hadapannya ini tidak akan bersusah-payah menawarinya untuk duduk di kursi satunya lagi, meski ia pun tidak mendapatkan gestur sebaliknya; tidak ada bahasa tubuh yang mengisyaratkan Mikoto untuk segera angkat kaki dari sana. Karena Munakata Reishi kini memandangnya dengan sirat yang sama. Sama-sama menyelidiki. Sama-sama mencari._

 _"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Atau kau sedang menunggu kolega kerjamu?"_

 _"Hmm? Tidak. Tentu saja, kursi itu kosong. Aku tidak sedang menunggu siapa-siapa, tidak pula tengah mengharap seseorang untuk duduk dan minum bersamaku."_

 _Satu seringai lepas dari bibirnya. Mikoto terkekeh. "Oh? Jadi aku adalah orang pertama yang bersedia menemanimu minum, begitu?"_

 _Laki-laki di hadapannya itu tersenyum, meski lebih terasa seperti mencemooh. Lalu gerak tangan yang halus, menancapkan sisa puntung rokok ke atas asbak, kemudian menuang isi botol ke dalam cawan, untuk kemudian bibir itu menyesap cairan tersebut, terlihat berusaha menikmati. "Jangan memuji dirimu lebih dari itu, Suoh. Aku memang bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak duduk dan bersama-sama mabuk oleh minuman keras."_

 _Seorang bartender mendatanginya, menanyakan pesanannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Mikoto menyebutkan nama minuman dengan rasa yang sudah ia hapal di lidahnya. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk memesan sebotol_ sake _yang sama dengan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja. Namun ia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya. Bukan, bukan karena preferensi lidahnya akan_ sake _. Bukan pula karena Mikoto menolak meminum jenis yang sama dengan yang diminumnya dua hari lalu ketika Kusanagi Izumo memintanya untuk menyeleksi_ sake _mana yang cocok untuk disediakan lelaki berlogat Kansai itu di bar HOMRA. Hanya saja, rasanya akan terasa lebih nikmat jika ia pun meminumnya dari cawan_ sake _yang sama dengan pria di depannya itu._

 _"Boleh aku mencobanya?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sementara Munakata Reishi, yang semula telah kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar PDA di tangan, tidak lantas menjawab dan alih-alih menatap balik ke arahnya. Ada sorot mata yang belum pernah Mikoto temukan dari pria itu. Bola mata Reishi yang membulat, gerak kepala yang sedikit miring ke samping. Tampak begitu polos dan tanpa perlindungan. Tanpa arogansi maupun dominansi yang sejauh ini sering ditampakkan pria itu padanya dengan garang._

 _"Boleh saja. Perlu kumintakan cawan baru pada bartender?"_

 _"Kau keberatan jika aku minum dari cawan yang sama denganmu?"_

 _Dan Mikoto menemukan mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Kentara gugup. Terlihat begitu ragu. Entah untuk menolak atau untuk menerima sikapnya yang mungkin terasa janggal. Meski Mikoto tidak peduli. Ia ingin memahami, dan di sisi lain ada satu desak di sudut otaknya yang membisik. Meyakinkannya bahwa Munakata Reishi adalah satu-satunya yang sanggup memahami bebannya sebagai raja yang selama ini mati-matian tak ingin diacuhkannya._

 _Laki-laki itu mengangguk, kaku. "Tidak. Silakan saja." Cawan_ sake _itu lantas disodorkan padanya, sementara Reishi meraih botol_ sake _untuk dituangkan ke dalam cawan yang sudah beralih ke genggamannya. Melempar pandang sejenak pada pria itu, meminta izin dan dibalas oleh anggukan kecil, Mikoto menenggak bulat-bulat seluruh substansi berwarna cokelat cerah dari dalam cawan. Membuat satu dengus tawa terdengar lepas dari mulut Reishi._

 _"Kupikir kau bukan orang yang akan menelan_ sake _dalam satu tegukan besar, seperti orang-orang kebanyakan, Suoh. Mengingat kau adalah spesies paling barbar dari seluruh manusia yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku."_

 _Mikoto balas mendengus. "Aku bukan orang yang menikmati_ sake _seperti menikmati segelas teh hijau sepertimu, Munakata."_

 _"Hm? Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau minuman favoritku adalah teh hijau?"_

 _"Tidak tahu. Hanya saja, kesan orang tua dengan_ yukata _,_ haori _dan teh hijau itu sangat cocok untukmu."_

 _Percakapannya kemudian terputus. Oleh bartender yang membawakan satu ember berisi es batu dan botol minuman pesanannya beserta sebuah gelas yang sama dinginnya. Juga oleh rasa manis dari_ sake _yang baru saja mengalir di tenggorokannya._ sake _yang sama seperti yang dikecapnya beberapa hari lalu, namun tidak panas dan sepahit biasanya. Yang kali ini begitu manis. Memabukkan meski hanya oleh satu cawan saja. Mikoto menggeleng. Ia meraih botolnya kemudian menuang substansi jingga transparan ke dalam gelasnya._

 _"_ Whisky _, eh? Seleramu tidak buruk jika bicara soal harga."_

 _"_ Single scotch _. Aku tidak punya rasa maupun jenis favorit. Hanya sedang ingin minum minuman yang sudah kutahu rasanya. Dan aku menolak membayar mahal untuk mencicipi barang yang tidak kukenal dan pada akhirnya tidak kusukai," tanggap Mikoto sembari meneguk isi gelasnya hingga kosong tanpa sisa. Tangannya yang kemudian bergerak turun, meletakkan kembali gelas dalam satu gerak yang nyaris seperti hentakan, diikuti bunyi yang memekak. Baru saja tatapannya hendak berpindah, entah pada dinding kelabu bar atau ornamen lampu di pojok ruangan, Mikoto menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tidak beralih dari gelasnya._

 _"Mau mencobanya?"_

 _"… maaf?"_

 _"_ Scotch _, minumanku. Dari raut wajahmu, aku ragu kau pernah mencobanya sebelum ini."_

 _Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Kau boleh tertawa, tapi… sepanjang kehidupan malamku, aku hanya bisa mengingat_ sake _sebagai satu-satunya jenis minuman beralkohol yang pernah kucicipi."_

 _"Kalau begitu, cobalah. Satu teguk tidak akan membunuhmu." Mikoto kemudian mendorong gelasnya tepat ke hadapan Reishi, kemudian menuangkan cairan tersebut ke dalam gelas, persis seperti yang Reishi lakukan padanya dengan_ sake _dan cawan. Meski bedanya, pria itu sama sekali belum mengangkat gelasnya._

 _"Seperti apa rasanya?"_

 _"Seperti alkohol."_

 _"… kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Suoh."_

 _Mikoto ingin tertawa dibuatnya. Bukan oleh jawaban konyolnya, melainkan oleh manis_ sake _yang tiba-tiba saja turun ke dalam dadanya, yang tidak juga terhapus oleh sengat rasa_ whisky _. Juga oleh tatapan tajam namun seolah merajuk dan raut cemberut yang begitu samar terlihat. Mikoto semakin menikmati waktunya. Semakin menikmati pertemuan tak disengajanya itu. Pertemuan yang sederhana, namun mendebarkan di saat yang sama. Karena setiap detiknya yang tidak bisa Mikoto tebak. Satu persatu layar ekspresi Munakata Reishi yang berhasil ditemukannya. Entah mengapa, Mikoto merasa tidak akan pernah bosan apabila bersama laki-laki itu._

 _Lalu desir dalam dadanya yang menggila. Ia bisa mabuk tanpa perlu menghabiskan minumannya._

 _Pria di hadapannya kemudian mengangkat gelasnya dengan kedua tangan. Sungguh menggemaskan, pikir MIkoto. Lalu bibir yang menyentuh tepian gelas. Suara sesapan kecil, kemudian tertutup oleh suara tersedak dan batuk parah. Ah, sepertinya Reishi masih belum terbiasa dengan rasa alkohol yang begitu keras di lidah. Mengabaikan geli yang nyaris meluncur menjadi sebentuk tawa yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan kepala di tempat, Mikoto dengan cepat meraih gelas dari tangan Reishi, melambaikan tangan pada bartender untuk memesan segelas air putih._

 _"Ini. Minum," ujarnya, yang lantas disambut sebelah tangan yang mengambil gelas air putih dari tangannya. Reishi kemudian meneguk isinya banyak-banyak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto lagi._

 _Laki-laki itu mengangguk, lalu menjawab dengan suara parau. "Ya, terima kasih. Dan kau sebut itu minuman?! Aku bahkan tidak percaya kau bisa menghabiskan satu gelas hanya dalam satu kali teguk saja. Lidah dan tenggorokanmu bukan milik manusia, Suoh."_

 _"Ya, ya. Simpan protesmu untuk nanti, sebelum kau tersedak lagi akibat omelan panjangmu itu."_

 _Reishi tidak lagi mempedulikannya. Gelas air putih yang dalam tegukan berikutnya lantas kosong tanpa sisa. Pria itu yang kemudian menyandarkan tubuh, terlihat berusaha menangkap ritme napasnya kembali seperti semula. Dan Mikoto yang tidak juga bosan mengamati. Memperhatikan dalam diam. Gerak dada naik-turun berirama, surai-surai yang mendadak setengah berantakan, serta wajah memerah dan manik ungu dengan kilau menggenang. Hasratnya yang kemudian menggeliat. Gejolak napsunya yang mendadak terbangun dan mengendus udara manis dari sosok di depannya._

 _Cantik. Menawan. Sempurna._

 _Pada detik itulah, pada figur di balik ketangguhan seorang Munakata Reishi lah, pada sisi manusia seseorang yang juga diberkati anugerah menjadi seorang raja sepertinya, untuk pertama kalinya Mikoto dikekang hasrat ingin memiliki. Ingin mengenggam. Dan tak ingin melepaskan._

* * *

...

* * *

Segalanya berakhir bukanlah pada detik di mana Munakata Reishi menghujamkan pedang menembus dadanya. Kebersamaan mereka terhenti bukan pada saat egonya menuntut balas akan kematian Totsuka Tatara. Bahkan hingga kini, ketika jarak dan waktu telah memisahkan keduanya, Mikoto tetap tidak merasa tali takdir membawa Reishi pergi darinya, maupun menarik dirinya menjauh dari Reishi.

Semua itu belum berakhir. Sepenggal potongan jiwanya yang terperangkap dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk Reishi sudah cukup menjadi penanda bahwa seutas benang tipis itu belum terputus seutuhnya. Toh Mikoto pun tidak akan bisa pergi, entah pada alam yang lain maupun pada kehidupan reinkarnasi. Dirinya akan tetap menunggu, entah menanti sisa serpihan jiwanya atau malah….

… menanti hingga tubuh ramping namun maskulin itu kembali terengkuh dalam dekapnya.

Dan hanya bisa menunggu itu menjemukannya. Membuatnya bosan. Membuatnya geram. Akan kealpaan dari apa yang seharusnya bisa ia lakukan dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya. Dengan remah kobar apinya yang tertinggal. Sementara Mikoto dapat merasakannya. Mikoto sudah bisa melihatnya. Mimpi-mimpi laki-laki itu yang semakin meningkat dalam frekuensi, dingin es yang semakin kejam menusuknya, atau juga bara apinya yang selalu terimajinasikan membakar luruh sosok itu tanpa sisa. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpinya dahulu. Semakin liar ketika ia semakin mendekati ujung hidupnya. Dan Reishi yang sekarang pun tak ada bedanya.

Sebentar lagi. Sisa waktu laki-laki itu sudah tidak banyak lagi. Dalam hitungan minggu… tidak, mungkin bahkan sebatas hitungan hari. Mikoto tahu. Mikoto merasakan tanda-tandanya.

Meski satu hal yang menghantuinya. Bergelayut mengundang cemas menyelusup ke dalam benaknya. Harapnya yang semakin memohon untuk dikabulkan. Adalah agar pertarungan terakhir laki-laki itu yang tidak akan pernah disesali. Agar sebentuk senyum dapat dilukiskan Reishi pada siapa pun yang menemani pria itu hingga akhir napas.

Agar senyum yang sama dapat Mikoto temukan ketika ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membawa pergi sosok itu dalam kedamaian.

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **a.n.**_ Sekian manisan _chapter_ kali ini, dan sampai jumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya~!


	7. Eternal Iceberg

_._

 _Long live_ episode satu _season_ yang baru tayang dini hari tadi~! * _author_ keprok meja* *loh*. Episode yang bagus untuk menjadi _mood buster author_ dalam menyelesaikan MikoRei Week 2015 ini. _Prompt_ terakhir hari ini adalah **Fate** dan **Rebirth** , meski yang poin kedua belum diceritain secara lengkap. Daaaaan meski sedih dan harus mengucap perpisahan pada MikoRei Week 2015 serta Red Iceberg, _author_ tetap mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada para pembaca setia yang selalu mendukung _author_ untuk tetap menulis dan berkarya selama ini. Semoga belum bosan dengan tulisan _author_ yang gitu-gitu aja, dan sampai jumpa di fanfiksi _author_ lainnya~!

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Project K (c) GoRa & GoHands_**

 ** _RED ICEBERG ~Prompt 7: Eternal Iceberg~_**

 ** _Dedicated for MikoRei Week 2015, Day 7: Fate and Rebirth_**

 ** _disertai terjemahan lirik ke dalam bahasa Inggris dari lagu yang berjudul 'Hikari no Naka ni', oleh KOKIA_**

 ** _._**

 _ **"Karena aku bukan dewa kematianmu. Di sinilah aku menunggumu."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suoh….

 _Berlari. Sekencang kedua kaki sanggup membawanya. Di antara tiupan salju membinasakan. Menerjang butir-butir es setajam kaca._

Suoh… Suoh….

 _Rahang mengatup kencang. Merahnya yang tanpa henti dikobar. Beku yang merasuk hingga tulang. Sedingin apakah di luar sana apabila hingga ke dalam bola apinya saja giginya bergemeletuk dan pundaknya menggigil?_

Tolong aku… Suoh….

 _Sosok di hadapannya membeku. Seperti patung es. Bunga-bunga kristal biru melahap tubuh itu tanpa ampun. Lalu jarum es terangkat dari tanah. Menusuk menembus tubuh terbungkus es itu. Sementara jalaran kristal dingin tak kenal ampun. Tinggal wajah yang terlihat. Tinggal lengkung bibir sendu yang ditemukan. Tinggal genang di pelupuk yang tak bisa lagi menitik jatuh._

Maafkan aku….

 _Suaranya berteriak. Memanggil satu lama. Berteriak pada tembok langit yang meluruh. Berteriak pada lantai tanah yang meruntuh. Berteriak pada tangan yang terlambat untuk digapai. Pada jiwa yang terlambat untuk diraih._

 _"MUNAKATA….!"_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _._

 _A single light shines through._  
 _To think that this day would come…._

 _._

"King."

Mikoto terbangun dalam peluh. Sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Detak jantungnya melaju. Sakit menggedor-gedor ruang dalam dadanya. Padahal dirinya sudah lama mati. Padahal tidak seharusnya ia merasakan sensasi menusuk itu menghantui tubuhnya.

"Mimpi buruk Munakata- _san_ lagi?"

Menoleh, Mikoto menemukan Totsuka berjongkok di sampingnya, kedua tangan menopang dagu di sisi ranjang. Ada sorot mata sarat kecemasan yang bergulir di manik cokelat pemuda itu. Mikoto lantas mendudukkan dirinya, mengangkat sebelah tangan dan memijat pelipisnya. Ia lelah dengan mimpi yang sama. Dengan imaji yang serupa. Tentang dirinya yang hanya menyaksikan dalam diamnya yang tak berdaya.

Ia kemudian mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Totsuka. Tatap kekhawatiran pemuda itu yang belum juga sirna lantas memaksanya untuk bercerita tentang apa yang dilihat. Gambaran kota yang kini telah sepenuhnya terkubur oleh padang salju. Tidak ada jalan. Tidak ada bangunan menjulan tinggi. Tinggal puing. Bahkan Mikoto tidak lagi melihat bunga-bunga es yang memerangkap manusia dalam kristal-kristal biru. Semuanya kosong. Hilang ditelan gundukan salju meluas. Sementara Munakata Reishi berdiri di tengah-tengah pemandangan itu. Hampir setengah bagian tubuh terbenam dalam kristal es. Dan ketika jarum es raksasa, menyembul dari tanah lalu menancap menembus tubuh Reishi, Mikoto tidak mampu menyembunyikan gemetar dalam suaranya.

"Munakata- _san_ … waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi, ya? Dulu juga kau bermimpi hal yang mirip seperti itu?"

Mikoto mengangguk lagi. Seketika teringat akan mimpinya sendiri yang telah lama tidak pernah datang berkunjung padanya. Tentang padang pasir yang menenggelamkan satu kota. Puing-puing bangunan terbakar di sekitarnya. Sengat udara panas yang mengepungnya. Matahari di atas kepalanya yang seakan menggeram ke arahnya. Lalu tubuhnya perlahan meranggas. Menghitam. Mulai dari tangan. Kaki. Merayap melahapnya tanpa menyisakan abu hingga akhirnya mataharinya akan menurunkan pedang merah raksasa yang telah kehilangan cahayanya.

"Tidakkah kau harus melakukan sesuatu, King?"

Pertanyaan Totsuka terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Ya, pasti ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya, yang _harus_ dilakukannya. Tetapi, apa? Untuk pertama kalinya, Mikoto terjebak dalam keputusasaan. Bahkan ketika Totsuka terbunuh, ia masih sanggup memikirkan pilihan paling liar dan beresiko hanya untuk membalaskan dendam yang—sebetulnya disadarinya—tidak pernah Totsuka harapkan darinya. Namun kali ini Mikoto gamang. Terkungkung dalam keterbatasan dan segala ketiadaannya, ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"King, kau peduli padanya _'kan_? Lebih dari rasa peduli karena kau dan Munakata- _san_ sama-sama menyandang gelar raja, bukan begitu?"

Mikoto hanya mampu menatap Totsuka. Nanar. Mikoto tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Totsuka.

"Ah, atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar peduli. Dan tanpa adanya Pelat Dresden yang memanggil kekuatan kalian, ikatan di antara kalian akan tetap terjalin."

"Aku tidak mengerti omonganmu, Totsuka—"

"—kau mencintainya bukan, King?"

Mikoto terdiam. Bungkam dan membisu. Kalimat di ujung tenggorokannya yang menguap tanpa sisa. Cinta, apakah itu kata-katanya? Apakah itu definisi yang tepat untuk mewakili segala hasratnya untuk memiliki, dan jutaan permohonannya untuk dapat kembali? Apakah cinta yang membakar gejolaknya setiap kali ia bertemu dengan senyum itu? Apakah cinta yang mengadu amarahnya setiap kali ia menyapa kalut di mata itu? Apakah cinta yang menggerakkan logikanya untuk mencari sejuk yang sanggup menenangkan gejolak merahnya oleh sepasang tangan itu?

 _._

 _You convey to me that_  
 _my isolated time for being alone_  
 _has finally come to an end._

 _._

Seakan membaca raut di wajahnya, Totsuka tersenyum hangat dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Kalau begitu, King tidak perlu khawatir. Harapan dan keinginan kuat seorang anak manusia biasanya selalu berhasil menciptakan keajaiban."

"Tapi hal itu juga tidak menyelamatkanmu dari peluru yang bersarang di tubuhmu, Totsuka."

"Hmm hmm~ mungkin karena aku memang tidak berharap dan tidak berusaha keras untuk bertahan? Bukan berarti aku ingin mati, tapi aku hanya tidak menyangka kematianku akan berdampak besar untuk kalian. Bahkan aku sampai harus menyeretmu ke tempat ini dan membiarkan Munakata- _san_ merasakan duka perjuangannya untuk hidup tanpamu."

Sejenak Mikoto terdiam. Pikirannya yang berkelana. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu dalam skala hitungan manusia yang dilaluinya, Peristiwa selama hidup yang menginvasi memori otaknya silih berganti. Dan betapa Mikoto baru menyadarinya. Mikoto baru saja mengerti. Dendam yang membutakan matanya berhasil merenggut segala hal, termasuk hidupnya sendiri. Lalu perih yang menyerang ketika kali pertama Mikoto tiba di ruangan tanpa mengenal ruang dan waktu itu, disambut senyum sedih Totsuka serta kata-kata bahwa betapa Totsuka tidak pernah berharap ia membalaskan kematian pemuda itu. Perih yang kemudian bertransformasi sempurna menjadi sebongkah penyesalan. Sesal yang memang selalu datang terlambat. Sesalnya yang tidak bisa lagi melindungi klannya. Sesalnya yang menimpakan kekuatan dan bencana yang sama pada gadis kecil yang seharusnya hidup nyaman di bawah asuhannya. Sesalnya yang harus membebankan duka yang teramat sangat di kedua pundak Izumo yang baru saja kehilangan satu teman yang terkasih.

Dan selalu. Di antara sesalnya itu, nama Reishi akan selalu hadir. Wajah laki-laki itu akan selalu menemani. Atau bahkan sejujurnya, sesal yang dirasakannya terhadap HOMRA, Anna, maupun Kusanagi sekalipun tidak sebesar resahnya terhadap Reishi. Karena melihat Reishi tidur meringkuk seorang diri dan memimpikannya jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan melihat Izumo dan Anna, bersama-sama anggota HOMRA yang lain, mengenangnya dalam perbincangan masa lalu yang mungkin ditambah denting gelas bersulang.

Karena Reishi berduka akan kematiannya dalam kesunyian. Dan tidak ada hal di dunia yang mampu menandingi derita itu.

 _._

 _The future is now, within the light of hope_  
 _It's reaching out its hands to me_

 _._

"Maafkan aku, Totsuka."

Pemuda di sampingnya itu menggeleng. "Pada Munakata- _san_ lah permintaan maaf itu harus kau ucapkan, King. Justru aku… yang harus minta maaf padamu, atas semua ini. Kalau kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, maka pergilah. Aku akan tinggal di sini sebentar lagi. Dan sudah saatnya kau menjemput kebahagiaanmu sendiri, King."

Mikoto mengangguk. Bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya, matanya kembali memejam. Ada hal yang harus diselesaikannya. Ada hal terakhir yang perlu dilakukannya.

Lalu ia merasakan cahaya. Terang-benderang membalut tubuhnya dalam kehangatan. Sekali lagi ia akan pergi. Melintasi ruang dan waktu. Menjemput takdirnya. Menggapai apa yang menurut Totsuka, adalah kebahagiaan baginya.

* * *

...

* * *

Dirinya di antara lautan api. Dirinya yang seolah bersatu dengan kobar merah marun yang akrab di ingatan, meski berbeda dengan yang selama ini membalutnya dalam teror.

Ah, rupanya api ini milik Anna. Dan dari apa yang ia temukan di sekelilingnya… ledakan demi ledakan menyusul, menggetarkan kaca-kaca dan dinding-dinding rotan. Sementara di bawah lautan api yang menjadi kakinya, Pelat Dresden bersinar dalam empat warna. Putih. Merah. Biru. Hijau.

Sepertinya pertarungan terakhir tengah terjadi di ruang Pelat Dresden di Menara Mihashira, menara milik Yang Mulia Raja Emas.

Dentang pedang yang beradu. Kilat petir dan derak api. Sekelilingnya membayang dan membias. Meski sang raja cilik di depannya menoleh ke arahnya. Tersenyum dan menyadari keberadaannya. Rohnya yang ditarik kembali ke dunia manusia untuk turut bersama-sama bertarung tanpa ragu. Warna merah marun yang terlontar, menjulang bagai tembok api. Sementara gerak tubuhnya yang terasa begitu ringan. Setiap percik yang terarah pada lawan terasa bagai tendangan kakinya. Setiap bara yang berhasil menghanguskan tubuh lawan terasa bagai pukulan tinjunya yang tepat pada sasaran.

Pada detik berikutnya tubuhnya terjerat. Seolah ditarik kembali oleh sang raja cilik ke tengah kubah bola api marun itu. Ia menurut, mengikuti perintah sang raja. Tubuhnya yang kemudian terhempas, melaju bersama angin, menghajar seorang berkulit pucat dan melontarkan mangsanya dari atas benda bulat yang menyerupai kursi roda. Meski mangsanya tidak mati. Dan ia tidak bisa menghabisi nyawa itu begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu siapa mangsanya, namun tidak peduli raja atau bukan, ia tidak ingin pula membiarkan sang raja kecil mengotori tangan dengan beban nyawa yang tak sengaja dicabut.

Namun yang tidak pernah disangkanya adalah suara jerit sang raja kecil dari balik punggungnya.

.

.

 _"Reishi…! REISHI!"_

.

.

Ia berbalik. Kedua mata melebar. Denyut jantungnya berlari, seakan api yang meletup-letup. Hatinya mencelos. Langkah percik apinya yang mendekat, terasa gontai ke arah sang raja kecil yang kini tengah memangku seorang pria dengan luka menembus tubuh di beberapa titik vital. Kedua tangan mungil sang raja kecil yang bergetar menggenggam tangan pucat pria tersebut. Merah tua yang kemudian mengalir dari sudut bibir pria yang tergolek lemah.

Perih meraung dalam dadanya. Derak merah yang terasa semakin ingin diraungnya, meski pada kenyataannya perciknya semakin mereda. Menyisakannya hanya sebagai asap yang melayang dan enggan beranjak dari pemandangan menyayat batinnya itu.

.

.

 _"Reishi…. Kenapa Reishi melakukan itu…? Kenapa Reishi… tidak menungguku…?"_

 _"… biarkan Hisui Nagare menanggungnya, Anna. Beban karena telah membunuh seorang raja… hingga tiba saatnya nanti Weismann-_ sama _yang akan menghabisinya. Itulah… perjanjianku dengan Weismann-_ sama _yang tidak pernah… kusampaikan padamu. Aku… tidak ingin melibatkanmu, Kau adalah titipan darinya… peninggalannya untuk kujaga…. Aku… tidak bisa…."_

 _"Reishi!"_

.

.

Merah tua yang semakin deras menyembur dari pria itu. Telapak tangannya terkepal. Pilu menggodam dadanya tanpa ampun. Sudut-sudut matanya yang terasa panas, melelehkan apa yang tidak pernah mengalir membasahi pipinya sebelumnya.

.

.

 _"Reishi… Reishi tahu? Mikoto… Mikoto ada di sini, bersamaku. Mikoto menjadi kekuatanku. Mikoto bertarung dengan kita semua. Bisakah Reishi melihatnya? Bisakah Reishi merasakan kehadirannya?"_

 _"… sayangnya tidak, Anna…. Meski begitu… aku berharap…."_

 _"Berharap? Reishi berharap apa? Apa yang Reishi harapkan? Reishi, bicaralah padaku…."_

 _"… janjinya. Untuk datang… menjemputku…."_

.

.

Ia merasa tak berdaya. Waktu yang terasa berdetak begitu lambat. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya. Sesak yang dikunci pria itu seorang diri ketika tubuhnya yang melunglai jatuh ke dalam dekapan sejuk penuh rasa pilu itu. Tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan. Hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu. Hanya terpaku dalam luka dan duka. Hanya penyesalan bertubi-tubi yang datang menghantui.

Lalu napas terakhir pria itu, berhembus memutus nyawa. Manik ungu kosong yang kehilangan jiwa. Lengkung bibir tipis yang seolah menandakan kedamaian. Kepala tergolek dan tubuh teronggok kaku. Isak tangis yang tidak lagi hanya dari satu sumber suara.

Lega yang kemudian menyusup. Aneh. Namun hangat. Bersamaan dengan satu sinar cahaya. Sama terangnya dengan yang membawanya ke tempat itu. Cahaya terakhirnya. Yang akan membawanya ke tempat persinggahan terakhirnya.

Ruang di mana, pada akhirnya, sepasang tangannya mampu mendekap sosok itu tanpa membiarkan jarak memisahkannya kembali.

* * *

...

* * *

 _._

 _You took my hand and said_  
 _"Let us walk together."_  
 _If I'm with you_  
 _I know I'll be able to walk_

 _._

 _"Pembohong."_

 _"… ha?"_

 _"Kata-katamu bahwa kau akan datang menjemputku ternyata hanyalah sebuah janji palsu. Padahal Anna berkata bahwa kau ada di sana, kau bertempur bersamanya, namun kau tetap tidak menemuiku."_

 _"Karena aku bukan dewa kematianmu. Di sinilah aku menunggumu."_

 _"… jadi…?"_

 _"Selamat datang di kehidupan berikutnya?"_

 _"Hmm…. Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata bisa merayuku."_

 _"Aku tidak sedang merayu. Aku hanya rindu padamu."_

 _"Kalau begitu, peluk aku? Dan jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku, selamanya?"_

 _"… ya. Selamanya."_

 _._

 _Now that I have met you_  
 _I learned the joy of living._  
 _I want to believe that the path I've chosen_  
 _no matter how rough, it is indeed the right path._  
 _I'll engrave the time I spent with my loved one._  
 _And I'm going to live_  
 _for the sake of my precious one._

 _._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _a.n._** _Finally_ MikoRei Week 2015 selesai juga :'). Terima kasiiiiiih untuk para pembaca setia dan _reviewer_ setia **Meongaum** - _chan_ , semoga terhibur dengan _chapter_ terakhir dari _author_ *plak*. Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir, dan sampai jumpa di fanfiksi _author_ yang lainnya~!


End file.
